


Everyone Has a Secret

by CloudNineKitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudNineKitty/pseuds/CloudNineKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is Konoha's masked superhero Sharingan. Can he tell Naruto the truth without scaring his boyfriend away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyone Has a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on June 28, 2010

Inuzuka Kiba sighed as he reached across the table for the newspaper. His best friend since fifth grade was over at his house (again) complaining about his boyfriend (again). As he read the head story on the cover, his eyes widened a bit and he turned his head to look at Uzumaki Naruto. "That super hero guy, Sharingan, stopped a bank robbery last night and then rescued three children that were trapped inside a burning building. This guy is amazing."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and glared at his friend. "Kiba, I don't give a care about what that guy does. He has no life if he always has time to save people. Now listen to me! Sasuke came home at two o'clock this morning! And he smelled like smoke! I bet he was at a club or something! Other men rubbing their sticky hands all over my man…God, that bastard! He always does this and he won't tell me where he was."

Kiba sighed and folded the newspaper. This was going to be a long day if he didn't get rid of the other man soon. "Then why don't you break up with him already?"

Naruto looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding? The sex is amazing! I'd be crazy to go and give that up!"

The dog lover smacked his friend in the shoulder. "Dude, shut up. Hinata is still asleep."

The blond gave his friend a goofy, apologetic smile. "Sorry."

Kiba nodded in acceptance. "Anyways, you always complain about Sasuke being a bastard. Why do you put up with that?"

Naruto's expression turned somber and he laid his head on the table. "W-well…I don't know. I'm kind of turned on by that. I mean, he's nice in his own way too. And he always apologizes for being out late in the greatest and most romantic ways."

Kiba gazed at his friend, slightly weirded out by the dreamy smile that had appeared on his lips. "Okay…so Sasuke is sexy as a bastard and the sex is amazing and he's good with apologies. Not to mention the guy makes good money and comes from a top notch family, so you know he's with you for who you are."

Naruto lifted his head off the table and gaped at his friend. "Yeah…"

"Uh…um…" A soft voice caught both men's attention and they turned to look at Hyuuga Hinata in the threshold of the kitchen. "G-good morning, Naruto-kun…"

"Morning, Hinata." The blond grinned and gave a small wave. "Sorry to have intruded so early on a Saturday morning."

The woman blushed and shook her head. "Oh, n-no, not at all. Um, would you like breakfast?"

Naruto smiled softly. "Nah, thanks though. I should be heading home; gotta make breakfast for Sasuke and feed the dogs and cat."

"Okay…be careful on your way home."

"Will do. Later, dude." He fist pumped Kiba before exiting the kitchen.

* * *

Naruto entered his house through the side door and was immediately greeted by two cheerful puppies, wagging their tails in excitement. "Miso, Ramen, who let you guys out of the bathroom?" He chuckled as he knelt down to pet the animals.

"I did." A deep voice replied, causing Naruto to look to his left to see Uchiha Sasuke pulling some items out of the refrigerator. "They were scratching at the door. They've already been outside and they already ate. It should be time for them to go out again." Sasuke set a carton of eggs on the counter. "Close the door before Kyuubi sneaks out."

"Ah, right." Naruto quickly shut the door and looked down to the right to see an orange face glaring at him from under the table. "Ah ha, there's my kitty cat. Thought you'd make your escape this morning, huh? We're just too smart for you." He kneeled down and scooped the cat up, nuzzling his face against the cat's head. A paw pushed at his face, a clear sign of annoyance. Naruto released the cat onto the table where it trotted to the opposite side by the window and stopped in front of its bowl.

Ever since Naruto brought the two puppies home a few months ago, they had to move that cat's food bowl to the table so the others couldn't get to it.

"How would you like your eggs?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke and stared at him, deep in thought.

Sasuke waited patiently for his boyfriend's reply.

' _I guess I'll take them scrambled…or maybe sunny side up…or maybe I can push him for an omelet. The bastard owes me after all. He especially owes me make-up sex. Really hot make-up sex…what position would be the best?'_

"Naruto?"

"Doggy-style…" the blond mumbled unconsciously. He blinked, realizing what he had just said. "Scrambled! I meant scrambled!"

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, really?" He slid away from the counter and over to his boyfriend. Capturing the blond in a strong embrace, he pressed their mouths together and immediately shoved his tongue into the other's cavern.

Naruto allowed his eyes to shut and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, the light feeling he always got when he and Sasuke made out appeared. He loved this about Sasuke; he always felt so safe and protected within his strong arms, but at the same time he was anxious because he knew that he could not fight off Sasuke in the event of the raven-haired man forcing himself on Naruto. It both excited and terrified Naruto, but it mostly turned him on to a point that he  _had_ to have Sasuke take him.

Sasuke broke away from the kiss when he felt something press against his thigh, and he peered down into glazed blue eyes. "I love you." He said it with such confidence and longing in his voice that it caused Naruto's eyes to open all the way and stare at him in wonderment.

The Uchiha smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips along Naruto's neck. His lips followed his hands, kissing down Naruto's t-shirt covered chest while his hands glided down the blond's arms. Finally, he knelt on the ground in front of his boyfriend and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled out Naruto's erection and smirked up at Naruto as he gave it a few slow pumps with his right hand.

Naruto's breathing became erratic as he watched Sasuke kiss and swirl his tongue around the head of his member. Sasuke gave the best blow jobs in the history of the world. Sure, he had no one to compare him to, but he was pretty sure that not everyone could make you pass out from pleasure like Sasuke could.

"Mmm…oh my…Sasuke…" he gasped out as the raven-haired man deep throated him.

Obsidian eyes gazed up into Naruto's face as the man panted heavily. Sasuke loved Naruto's face on so many levels. It was unique and bravura and it held special expressions only meant for the Uchiha's eyes.

" _We have a 10-57 with a 10-53 at Konoha Convenience Store. Requesting backup."_

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, trying to drown out the voice in his head. He swallowed around the erection in his mouth, causing Naruto to shout out in pleasure and grip Sasuke's hair harshly. The raven-haired man smirked around the member and dragged his teeth lightly over the flesh as he pulled back.

" _10-29f…"_

" _10-54…"_

"Damn it!" Sasuke snapped, pushing Naruto to step back by his hips.

The blond watched in confusion as Sasuke stood up and smoothed his hair. "A-are you okay…?" the blond asked softly.

Sasuke shook his head as he walked over to the counter and opened a leather box that held his wallet and keys. He stuffed them in his back pocket and slammed the box shut. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I have to run to the office real quick." He approached his boyfriend and kissed him roughly. He cussed again as he pulled away and exited the house through the side door, leaving Naruto to stand there with a hard-on.

"What the fuck!" Naruto screamed out in aggravation, causing the two dogs that were laying on the door mat near the back door to jump in surprise

The female dog walked over to her owner and stretched her front legs out as she yawned. She pawed at Naruto's pants, brown eyes filled with questioning.

"Not now, Miso. I don't want cute at the moment." Naruto muttered. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He peered down at the puppy who tilted her head in response. "God, you're so damn cute! Who wants to go outside?" The puppies began to jump up and down in excitement at the familiar word and began scratching at the glass door. Naruto opened it and they immediately ran out into the back yard. He slammed the door shut behind them and leaned his back against it. He looked down at his erection and sighed once again.

* * *

Red eyes narrowed as they watched another cop car pull up alongside many others. Were the police stupid or something? It was a wonder they hadn't called in the ANBU yet to get the perpetrator.

Sighing in aggravation, the man stood up and placed a wooden mask over his face. He jumped off of the seven story building, landing on the ground with ease.

The police chief, Jiraiya, took immediate notice to the man's presence and waved him over. "Sharingan, thank God you're here. He's already killed two civilians and shot an officer. The guy's name is Touji Mizuki. 26 years old, 5' 11"-"

"I'm not here to date him, Jiraiya; I don't care about that shit. Just let me get in there and I'll take care of everything." Sharingan retorted. He jumped onto the hood of the police car in front of him and hopped to the next, barely making a sound as he moved. Without any effort, he ripped the left door to the store off its hinges and dropped it to the ground.

He was immediately greeted with a gunshot to the chest.

Looking down, he gazed at his unmarred skin where the bullet had hit and smirked behind his mask. This guy was too easy. He already gave away where he was hiding.

Touji Mizuki gasped when the man that had just entered the store suddenly disappeared. He looked around in a panicked frenzy, practically strangling the female hostage that he had in an arm lock. He cried out in surprise when he was suddenly suspended in the air, the woman pulled from his grip. He kicked wildly and shot blindly at the man behind him.

Sharingan gripped Mizuki's arm that held the gun with his free hand and squeezed it, a snapping sound seeming to echo throughout the store.

"Oh my God! Y-you bastard!" Mizuki cried out in pain.

The masked man smirked and slammed the man onto the ground. He kicked the gun that had been dropped to the side, out of Mizuki's reach. He knelt down and gripped the man's throat in his right hand. "I'll have you know that you interrupted something very important, you son of a bitch." With that, Sharingan stood up, his hold still on Mizuki's neck, and dragged the man out of the store, throwing him into the opening where five cops immediately ran to him, one of them handcuffing Mizuki's hands behind his back. Seven other police officers and a few EMTs and paramedics ran into the store.

"Thanks again, Sharingan, for making the Konoha police force look like a bunch of fools." Jiraiya said as he walked over to his men.

Sharingan nodded and looked around the parking lot where three different news crew vans sat around, reporters already explaining what had gone down. When he finished scanning the area, he turned to Jiraiya and said, "Next time, don't wait on me. Call the ANBU and get them to take care of this. I do have a life at home, you know."

The old man chuckled silently, coughing into his hand. "Does someone have to go home to an angry Mrs. Sharingan now?"

Sharingan groaned in the back of his throat. "You have no idea."

* * *

Naruto rubbed the towel over his head as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the back door where the two puppies were waiting to come inside and closed it behind them. He next walked over to the side door and peeked through the blinds to see both his and Sasuke's cars in the driveway. He frowned at this.

The Uchiha had grabbed his keys and wallet and yet he didn't drive to the office?

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto went into the den and turned on the TV with his jumbo universal remote. It was already on the news channel and he stared blankly at the screen as a woman reporter stood in front of the Konoha Convenience Store that was twelve blocks away from his and Sasuke's house.

"… _when Sharingan swooped in and apprehended the gunman…"_

The screen flipped to a clip of a tall man in a goofy outfit (in Naruto's opinion) pulling a door off its hinges. Naruto's eyes widened with interest and he chuckled to himself. "Wow, I'd hate to get a hand job from that guy. Rip my dick right off."

Suddenly the TV went off and Naruto blinked in confusion. He turned around where he sat on the couch to see Sasuke standing there with the remote in his hands. "Teme! When'd you get back?"

"Just now." the Uchiha replied curtly. He cupped the sides of Naruto's face with his hands and kissed him deeply. "Shall we continue what we started earlier…?" Sasuke asked in a suggestive tone, running his fingers through Naruto's hair.

The blond scoffed and batted away Sasuke's hands before turning back around in his seat. "I'm not in the mood anymore." he stated.

Sasuke was in front of him in an instant, kneeling on the ground and putting his hands on Naruto's jean clad thighs. "I'm sorry, Naruto…I just couldn't ignore the…um…feeling that I left something important at the office."

Naruto stared above his head at the black TV screen. He yelped when a row of teeth nipped at his left knee. He gazed down at Sasuke and blushed at the pouting eyes that stared back up at him.

"Let me take you out tonight. How about dinner at The Tango and then we can go to the river and have sex on the shore."

Naruto's blush darkened at the thought. "B-but that's the spot where we had our first kiss! You can't taint it!"

"Our first kiss was an accident on the subway, dobe."

"W-well, it was our first kiss after we started going out!"

"That was on the bridge over the lake."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came to mind.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you making so many excuses? I thought you liked having sex in public."

The blond buried his face in his hands. "I…I do. It's just…"

The Uchiha sighed and rubbed the palm of his hands up and down his boyfriend's thighs. "Then how about we get a suite at my brother's hotel and screw around in there."

"This rivalry between you two is really unhealthy." Naruto muttered.

"Can I take that as a yes…?"

"…Yeah…"

Sasuke smirked in triumph. "Good. I'll go call Itachi now." Sasuke pushed himself up, using Naruto's legs for support and went over to the telephone in the kitchen. He dialed his brother's cell phone number and put his free hand on his hip as he waited for the line to pick up. He inched to the side to see the chalkboard that was nailed to the side of the kitchen cabinet where he and Naruto always left notes to each other. He examined it for a moment before calling out to his boyfriend. "We need liquid plumber?"

"Yeah. The shower drain is running slow again." Naruto said back.

"Really?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?"

"No, I guess no-"

" _Hello?"_

"Itachi, it's Sasuke." The younger Uchiha's voice became deeper and more professional sounding when his brother picked up.

" _Oh, Sasuke, I've been meaning to call you."_

"I'm sure you have." Sasuke replied curtly. "Listen, I need a suite tonight. The best one you have."

" _I'm not booking you a suite just so you and your boyfriend can sling your sperm everywhere."_

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched in irritation. "I'll pay for two nights even though we're staying for one."

" _Fine. But come see me when you get there. I need to talk to you."_

* * *

Dinner had been very pleasant that night. Sasuke, who knew the owner of the restaurant, reserved a table outside on the balcony that overlooked the river. The two men dined by candlelight and were only bothered once by a CEO from a partnering business of Sasuke's who recognized the Uchiha as they walked by. Naruto was loud, as always, when he spoke, but Sasuke couldn't care less. He barely even noticed the pointed glances they received due to the blond's volume anymore. Naruto wasn't cut out for nor interested in the life of the wealthy and Sasuke loved it.

After dinner, Sasuke took Naruto to the pier that was always lit by Christmas lights year round. There, they sat on a bench and chatted about random things, such as Miso and Ramen always getting their butts kicked in a fight against Kyuubi, while they waited for the ferry to show up.

Naruto smiled softly as Sasuke brushed his fingertips over Naruto's hand slowly without pausing in what he was saying. Despite the fact that he and Sasuke argue a lot or that the Uchiha randomly disappeared at least once a day, he was still madly in love with him. Sasuke did so many things to show Naruto that he really cared. Gentle caresses, amazing dates, mind blowing sex…Naruto blushed at his own thoughts. Whenever he thought about Sasuke it always somehow ended with sex.

Black eyes studied Naruto's features as the blond's eyes stared off to the side. It was easy for Sasuke to tell when Naruto was distracted. He placed his elbow on the back of the bench and leaned his head against his propped up hand. "What are you thinking about?" he asked with a slight smirk, successfully catching Naruto's attention.

The blond opened his mouth, ready to automatically blurt out his actual thoughts, but a bell began to ring, signaling the arrival of the ferryboat. He blinked a few times before shutting his mouth and grinning. "Nothing at all."

They boarded the boat and leaned against the railing on the starboard side. Naruto looked around the boat's deck and caught a glimpse of a man reading the newspaper, the front page held out for anyone to see. It had a blurred picture of the masked hero Sharingan on the front as he ran with a small toddler in each arm and a bit bigger kid clinging to him on his back.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked, "Hey, what do you think of this Sharingan guy?"

Sasuke's body stiffened and he looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. "I think he's a guy who is simply trying to do this town a favor by helping it out. God knows that the police force can use all the help they can get."

Naruto chuckled at this. He and Sasuke were very good friends with the police chief Jiraiya. It was Jiraiya who inspired Naruto to become a writer after all. "I think the guy is a total weirdo." Naruto mumbled, stepping onto the bottom rod of the railing.

Sasuke frowned. "How so?"

"Well, for starters, who has time to just go out and save the city? Doesn't this guy have a job? Maybe a girlfriend or wife at home? And second, what's with his outfit? Total sketch-fest if you ask me. He covers his face and he leaves his shirt wide open for the world to see his chest."

"He has a very nice chest." Sasuke muttered.

"Bah, I've never seen an up-close picture of him, so I wouldn't know." Naruto said half heartedly. He took another step up on the railing, the top of the rail pressing against his hips.

Sasuke looked out into the rushing water that the boat created waves in. "I'm sure that he has a job and a…girlfriend or something. He has a gift. It's up to him how he uses it and we should be grateful that he uses his powers for good and not evil."

"Mmyeah, I guess." Naruto replied curtly, not caring for the justification Sasuke was giving.

Three squealing little kids came running by behind the two men with two older children chasing after them. The second kid bumped into Naruto accidently, causing the blond to lose his balance with his hands on the rail.

"Shit!" the blond cried out as he toppled forward over the railing of the boat.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out, reflexively reaching out and grabbing his boyfriend by the back of his shirt. He effortlessly pulled his arm back in a swift tug and successfully pulled Naruto back onto the deck, embracing him with his strong arms. "Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"No…" Naruto gasped out. "You're crushing me…"

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and he lessened his hold on the blond. "Sorry." His face turned serious and he looked around the deck for the kids that just ran by. "I'm going to make that little punk apologize and then see how he likes falling over the side of a boat."

"No! Sasuke," Naruto laughed in spite of himself. "It's fine, really. I shouldn't have been leaning over the edge like that anyway. Thanks for saving me." He got up on his toes and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. "My hero."

Sasuke exhaled through his nose, trying to calm his nerves. "Geez, Naruto, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you…" He mumbled, burying his face into golden locks.

The shorter man's eyes glazed over in total adoration. To hear Sasuke say that made his blood pound in his ears and his stomach do flips. He frowned and closed his eyes as Sasuke began to rub circles on his back.

If Sasuke was so in love with him, then why did he come home late smelling funny? He would never enlighten the blond as to where he had been or on what he had been doing. If Sasuke really loved him, then why did he hide things from Naruto?

The Uchiha's eyes gazed down at Naruto's suddenly tense form. "You're unhappy about something." he stated knowingly. He took one hand off of Naruto's back and used it to pull up Naruto's head by his chin. He gazed into blue eyes filled with despondency and longing. Sasuke tilted his head to the side at the sudden change in the other man's mood. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Naruto replied back in a voice void of all emotion.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and leaned his face closer to Naruto's, dropping his voice to an almost whisper. "Don't make me have to force it out of you, dobe. I brought  _it_  with me tonight." He almost laughed at the violent shudder that coursed through his boyfriend's body.

Naruto looked up at him in horror. "Th-the evil  _it_  or the mega evil  _it_?"

Sasuke smirked wickedly. "Both."

Naruto was about to shout at the raven-haired man, but an announcement came over the speakers, saying that they were ready to dock.

As they walked across the docking bridge, Sasuke said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you…I need to go see my brother before we head up to the room together."

Naruto let out a moan of disapproval. "Can't you go see him after we get into the room?"

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. He reached out and took Naruto's hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it gently. "If I go up to the room with you first, I won't be able to leave."

Naruto grinned at this, but then frowned again and let out a few choice words before mentioning Itachi's name.

At the hotel, Sasuke checked them in at the front desk and gave one of the keys to Naruto, instructing him to go upstairs without him.

"Teme, you know I get lost in these places when I'm alone!" Naruto whined as he accepted the card key in its small paper casing.

"That's why I wrote down on the card holder the room number and which floor to go to, dobe. There is only one door up there (besides the emergency exit); the suite takes up the entire floor." He patted the blond's rear, signaling him to get moving. Sasuke turned back to the woman at the check-in desk who was doing her best not to look disgusted by the men's obvious relationship. "I'm supposed to be meeting Uchiha Itachi. Is he here?"

The woman nodded and used the pen in her hand to point at the restaurant entrance located on the other side of the lobby.

Sasuke gave her a quick glare and placed his hand on his copy of the card key, sliding it off the counter and into his grip. He strode away from the desk while slipping the key into his back pocket. He next approached a haughty looking host who stood behind a podium.

"Reservations only, sir." he stated in a fake French accent.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm supposed to be meeting my brother Itachi."

The man gaped and quickly cleared his throat. "Oh, of course. Uchiha-sama has been expecting you." He quickly led Sasuke a special room that was separated from the rest of the restaurant.

Uchiha Itachi sat at a table in the middle of the room with a tall man who had an odd bluish tint to his skin. Itachi looked up at the arrival of his brother and waved his hand out towards the empty chair across from him. The bluish man stood up as Sasuke approached them and offered his hand out to the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke ignore it and sat down. "Let's just get this over with." he stated quickly.

"Little brother, don't be rude. This is Kisame." Itachi stated, taking a sip of wine from his glass.

Sasuke looked at the tall man and nodded, once again ignoring the hand that extended out to him. "What happened to Deidara?"

"I put him in an insane asylum." Itachi replied curtly, taking another sip of wine.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at this, but decided not to press the subject further. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Would you like something to eat? I planned out the entire menu here. Have a look." He slid a velvet cased menu towards his brother.

"I already had dinner with Naruto at The Tango." Sasuke said, not even glancing down at the menu.

"Good place." Kisame commented quietly.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Now what did you want to talk about? You're wasting my time."

Itachi sighed at how impatient his brother was. "Kisame," he called out in boredom. "Paper."

Kisame pulled a folded up newspaper from his inner coat pocket and handed it to Itachi.

Sasuke stiffened as Itachi unfolded the paper and held it up to show Sasuke the front page. The two brothers locked eyes, unblinking for a few minutes. Finally, Sasuke said, "Is it really appropriate to talk about  _this_  in front of  _him_?" He nodded towards Kisame discreetly.

"He already knows about us." Itachi said quickly, handing the paper back to Kisame. "Kisame is a good boy. He won't tell anyone."

Sasuke's face took on one of understanding and he smiled mockingly. "Ah, so that's why you locked Deidara up."

Itachi glared at his brother. "We're not here to talk about me, Sasuke. We're here to talk about you. I saw you on TV this morning."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "What? So you can tell all of your boyfriends that you're superhuman, but I can't use my powers to save the city?"

"No you cannot, Sasuke." Itachi said, his voice taking on a somewhat desperate tone. "If your true identity ever became known to the public, our entire family will be ruined. It is essential that we don't apply our powers to our family name. It is why our grandparents stopped with the whole costumed superhero charade."

"I won't get caught."

"You're sure as hell getting sloppy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke hissed, leaning forward and glaring at his brother.

"I hear that they found a key case in the convenience store this morning; a key case belonging to one Uchiha Sasuke who was not accounted for among the victims from the shoot out. How are you going to explain this to the authorities?" Itachi folded his arms and rested them on the edge of the table.

Sasuke stared down at the ivory table cloth in confusion. How had he not noticed that he was missing his key case when he got home? He inwardly groaned. His mind was preoccupied with Naruto. "I'll just say that I was in there the day before and didn't notice."

"And when they look at the surveillance tapes and see that you never once entered the store…?" Itachi pressed.

Sasuke wiped his hands over his face and sighed. "I don't know…"

Itachi smirked and let out a quick laugh. "Lucky for you, I've already handled it. Jiraiya will be at your house tomorrow afternoon to return your keys."

The younger Uchiha sighed and nodded his head slowly. "I'm not going to say thank you."

"I don't want you to. I just want you to never let this happen again."

Sasuke nodded again. "Are we done here? Is this all you wanted to talk about?"

"No. Sorry, but Naruto-kun will have to wait a little longer." Itachi said curtly. "In fact, he is our next topic of discussion. Does he know?"

Sasuke groaned and rubbed at his temples. "No, I haven't told him anything. He thinks Sharingan is a loser."

Itachi smirked at this. "Well, Sharingan is a loser." He let out a breathy laugh in response to the glare he received. He took a sip of his wine and his face fell back into one of gravity. "You've been very serious with him. How long have you two been dating?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "A few months. But unlike you, I don't just go blabbing about my abilities to every new boyfriend I get."

"You love him." Itachi stated casually, glancing at Kisame who was staring down at his own wine glass, twisting it around in his fingers.

"Yes."

"You should tell him."

"Why? I don't feel it's necessary."

"Oh dear little brother…" Itachi sighed. "Kisame." When he successfully captured his lover's attention, he continued you speaking. "Let's role-play. You be Naruto and I'll be Sasuke."

"Um…okay…" Kisame replied slowly, releasing his grip on his glass.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this and threaded his fingers together, leaning forward to rest his chin on them.

"I come home at four o'clock in the morning. What's your immediate thought?" Itachi asked, not breaking his gaze away from his brother.

"Um…you were out drinking or something." the tall man stammered in reply.

"Or something…?" Itachi pushed for a further explanation.

Kisame swallowed thickly and glanced over at the younger Uchiha. "Cheating on me…"

Sasuke tensed at this. He narrowed his eyes and said, "I've come home at all times at night and Naruto's never accused me of such a thing."

"Kisame?" Itachi raised his hand towards the other man, signaling his cue.

"Probably doesn't want to know the truth." The blue man sighed after he spoke.

Sasuke stared questioningly at the other man. "So Naruto thinks that I'm cheating on him, but he doesn't want to find out the truth because…?"

"He's afraid you'll leave him." Itachi confirmed quickly. "I'm not bragging here, Sasuke, but you and I both know that because of our abilities, we're pretty much sex gods."

Both Kisame and Sasuke sputtered at the older Uchiha's bluntness.

"Well, it's true. Kisame, now that you've had me, can you imagine giving me up?"

"Uh…I don't think…that I should…" Kisame stammered, looking down to hide his blush from the other men.

"It's a simple question, Kisame." Itachi hissed.

"Don't answer him, Kisame." Sasuke said quickly. "It's a trap. If you don't say what he wants to hear, you won't be able to walk for a week."

Itachi glared at his brother, but then smirked. "Someone's been exploiting his powers on Naruto-kun, I see."

Sasuke growled in the back of his throat. Just hearing the blond's name caused an instant craving in the pit of his stomach. "I have to go." Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door.

"Tell him, Sasuke." Itachi called after him. "Tell him…or I will."

The younger man paused at the door, his hand on the handle. He turned and looked at his brother, seeing the determination in his eyes. He gritted his teeth and exited the room, ignoring the host that asked if there was anything he needed.

"Mmm…that was fun." Itachi hummed and picked up a menu from the side of the table, handing it to Kisame before grabbing another for himself. He scanned the items in the list for a few minutes in silence before glancing over his boyfriend. "You still haven't answered my question, Kisame." he muttered, knowing the other man would hear him clearly.

Kisame smirked and looked at Itachi in the eyes. "Even if the sex was terrible, I wouldn't be able to leave you."

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of the elevator and turned to his right, only to pause to see Naruto curled up in a ball in front of the door. He was at the blond's side in an instant, kneeling down to wrap his arms around him. "Naruto! Are you okay?"

The blond looked up at him with a distraught face, causing Sasuke to flinch. This was not Naruto's hurt face. This was his I-give-up face. "S-Sasuke…" he sniffled. "I can't get the door opened…"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow and took the card key that Naruto had clutched in his hands. He stood up and pushed the card down into the slot over the door handle. His eyebrow twitched when the light turned green and a clicking was heard. He turned the handled and pushed the door open with ease. "Dobe…did you put it in with the arrows pointing down?" He looked down at Naruto who was staring at the door in awe.

"Umm…maybe?"

Sasuke smirked and kicked lightly at his boyfriend. "Get in here."

Naruto practically crawled into the room and halted as he took in everything. "Whoa! This place is huge!"

Sasuke chuckled at the other's childlike antics as he closed the door behind him. He stared after the blond as he ran around, entering each door in the room.

"It has a game room! And a kitchen!" Naruto let out a dramatic gasp when he opened the bathroom door. "Sasuke! There's a lion head fountain in the bathtub!"

The Uchiha grinned, something he only did when he and Naruto were alone. "This is actually nothing compared to Itachi's hotel on the coast of the Hawaiian island Kauai. The suites there are underwater." Naruto's expression was priceless.

"I wanna go! Sasuke, Sasuke! I wanna go there!"

Sasuke laughed and walked over to his boyfriend, sweeping him up bridal style with no effort at all. "I'll take you the next time I can get off of work, okay?" He melded their mouths together and moved to the bedroom. He released Naruto on the bed and wasted no time in removing the other man's clothes, kissing and licking at each patch of newly exposed skin.

Naruto pushed him back and pressed their mouths together as he began to undo Sasuke's dress shirt, belt and pants.

The Uchiha kicked his shoes off before he allowed his shirt to slide off his shoulders and onto the floor. He then pushed his black slacks and boxers down, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. He next peeled off his socks, all while battling for dominance in a kiss with Naruto.

Naruto pulled back and lifted his hips to push down his own pants and boxers.

When both men were fully nude, Sasuke got onto the bed and forced Naruto to crawl all the way back to the headboard. "Shall we pick up from this morning?" he whispered in a husky voice.

The blond bit his lip as Sasuke waited for no answer and began pumping his semi-erection with his hand. He watched with half-lidded eyes, hissing through his teeth when Sasuke pressed his thumb into his slit.

Pale pink lips surrounded his erection and Sasuke took Naruto's member all the way into his mouth. He massaged the bottom of the shaft with his tongue, eliciting deep, throaty groans from his boyfriend. He pulled his head back, dragging his tongue over the tip of Naruto's penis and catching the precum there. He continued to pump the erection as he leaned forward and started another make out session with Naruto.

Naruto placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's face, holding his head in place as they mashed their mouths together. He pulled back after a few moments and said in a breathy voice, "Sasuke…I need you so badly right now."

The Uchiha smirked and pecked Naruto on the lips. "Fine, but I want a lot of foreplay before the next round." He released Naruto's erection and crawled over to the edge of the bed where he reached to the floor for his pants, giving Naruto a clear view of his ass. He pulled out a tube of lube from his pocket. He crawled back over to Naruto and popped opened the cap on the tube, the scent filling the area.

Naruto smiled. "Citrus…"

Sasuke returned the smile. "Always thinking of you."

He squeezed some of the lotion onto the palm of his left hand and tossed the tube to the side of the bed. He smeared the lotion onto three of his fingers on his right hand and patted Naruto's right inner thigh with the back of his left hand.

Naruto lifted his legs up, bending them at the knees. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as Sasuke's index finger entered him slowly. Neither he nor Sasuke knew why, but Naruto was always super tight in that area no matter how many times they did it. Sure, Sasuke loved it, but it was a pain to always have to be prepared over and over again.

Sasuke's mouth returned to Naruto's member and he gave a long, hard suck as he entered the next finger, successfully distracting Naruto from the rough intrusion. He pumped and scissored his fingers inside Naruto's taut heat. When he deemed it stretched enough, he added the third finger and moved them directly to the spot where he remembered a special bundle of nerves resided.

"Oh! Sasuke! Yes!" Naruto cried out, bucking his hips against the fingers.

Sasuke repeatedly attacked the spot while he allowed Naruto's hip to buck wildly, practically fucking his mouth.

When Naruto's movements became jerky and uncontrolled, Sasuke retreated his fingers and mouth, earning an unsatisfied groan from the blond. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and moved the man to the edge of the bed so that his head and shoulders were dangling over the perimeter. This was Naruto's favorite way of having missionary sex. "If you begin to feel lightheaded, let me know. I don't want you passing out again like last time."

The blond nodded and gave Sasuke a goofy smile.

The Uchiha smirked and rubbed the remaining lotion from his left hand onto his cock. He then grabbed Naruto's ankles and placed his legs over his shoulders so that the back of Naruto's calves rested on Sasuke's shoulders. He gripped the top of Naruto's thighs as he slowly pushed himself inside Naruto, examining the other's face as it contorted from gritting teeth of pain to open mouth of ecstasy.

Once he was all the way in, he waited for Naruto to give him the O.K. to begin moving. After a few moments of Naruto laying there, panting and moving his eyes about the room, he nodded and wiggled his hips slightly.

Sasuke inhaled through his nose quickly and slowly pulled out of Naruto almost completely before forcing himself back in all the way, hitting Naruto's prostate dead on.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, his face beginning to turn red from his head being suspended in midair.

Sasuke pulled back again and thrust forward, starting a steady rhythm that was both fast and deep. He moaned as Naruto clenched around him relentlessly. He and Naruto hadn't done it for two days until now, which was unusual for the two because they usually spent their time fooling around whenever they were together. It had really been building up in him and he was just beginning to notice.

He picked up the pace, leaning back slightly to make his thrusts more shallow and direct. Naruto was screaming out his name like a mantra and clenching around him with such strength; he could feel himself being brought closer and closer to the edge. Panting as his speed continued, he gripped Naruto's member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts, squeezing it at the head and base from time to time.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out. "I'm…I'm going to come…" As he spoke, his body began to tense up.

Sasuke smirked. "Come with me, Naruto."

At those words, Naruto's seed shot out, covering the tan chest and stomach. "I love you, Sasuke…" he whimpered as he rode out his orgasm.

Sasuke's breath hitched as he came, Naruto's insides clenching around him in painful pleasure. He wrapped his hands around Naruto's forearms and slowly pulled him up so that he was sitting on Sasuke. "I love you too." Sasuke breathed out, planting a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips. He lifted Naruto off of his member by his hips and laid him down on the bed with Sasuke at his feet. He massaged Naruto's feet as he waited for the blond to calm down before smirking and saying, "Ready for round two?"

Naruto gazed at him and grinned. "Can we do it in the game room on the pool table?"

"Anywhere you'd like." Sasuke chuckled.

* * *

Obsidian eyes squinted when they opened, light assaulting them almost immediately. He stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling of the hotel room as he stretched his arms out above his head. Last night had been amazing in his personal opinion. It never ceased to amaze Sasuke the amount of stamina Naruto held. He was like a human Energizer bunny, ready to take whatever Sasuke dished out to him. The blond had been so ready to go all night till the break of dawn, but the Uchiha had to call it quits in order to keep his boyfriend's health in check. At least they got to do it eight times, twice with the vibrating butt-plug and cock ring. Naruto claimed that he absolutely hated the things, but his reactions to the items when being used on him said otherwise.

Sasuke propped his head up with his arm and watched as Naruto slept, the light from the windows turning his hair into its own fluff of sunshine. He brushed the other's bangs out of his face, causing Naruto's eyes to flutter open.

Naruto stared up at the somber expression on Sasuke and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke was slightly taken back by this question, not realizing how his face had looked. He had left himself vulnerable because he didn't think Naruto would wake up. He sighed and searched Naruto's eyes for a moment before speaking. "Naruto…we've been going out for, what, nine months?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation. "Ten months next Tuesday." he added quickly.

Sasuke smiled briefly and then became serious again. "Do you…see yourself still wanting to be with me in a year?"

Naruto stared at him blankly. "That's a long time from now, teme."

"I know, I know." Sasuke winced and exhaled slowly. "But try to think about it. Do you think you can stand being with me for that long?"

"Of course!" the shorter man propped his upper body up by his elbows. "I am able to love people in a friendship kind of way very easily. But it takes a lot to make me say the words 'I love you' the way that you do." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. "I love you, Sasuke. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Even if you thought I was crazy?" Sasuke asked in an emotionless tone.

His boyfriend's eyes widened a fraction. "What…?"

"If you thought I was crazy, would you leave me?"

Naruto frowned in disapproval. This must have had something to do with his and Itachi's talk last night. He'd never seen Sasuke like this before. "What did Itachi talk to you about last night…?"

Sasuke sighed and wiped his hand over his face. "Nothing. Forget about what I said, okay?" He threw the covers off of his body and sat up.

Naruto sat up as well, regretting the action when a sharp pain shot up his back. However, the moment was needed for him to ignore it. "I won't forget about it! Sasuke, something happened and I want to know what! Tell me-" His command was cut off when Sasuke suddenly pressed his hand against Naruto's forehead.

Sasuke inhaled and exhaled through his nose sharply, his eyes glowing red. He closed his eyes, returning them to their normal shade of black and removed his hand from Naruto's face. Blue eyes blinked at him in confusion and he smiled softly. "Good morning, dobe. Did you have fun last night?"

Naruto grinned back at him and nodded. "It was amazing!"

Sasuke kissed him on the forehead before sliding out of the bed. "You know…we never got a chance to do it in the bathroom."

Naruto shot up out of bed despite the pain in his lower back and ran towards the door of the bedroom. "To the lion head fountain!"

* * *

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sasuke said quietly as he got up from the couch and headed towards the guest bathroom.

Naruto took a piece of popcorn from the bowl on his lap and tossed it through the air towards Ramen who caught it easily and bent his head down to munch on it. Naruto let out a sound of approval and picked up another piece. At that moment, the doorbell rang, so Naruto haphazardly tossed the popcorn towards Miso and set the bowl down on the arm of the couch.

He walked over to the door and opened it to see a serious looking Jiraiya. "Hey, ya old geezer! What brings you here?"

"Is Sasuke home?" Jiraiya asked in an unusually quiet tone.

"He's in the can." Naruto replied with a grin.

Jiraiya sighed at how indiscreet Naruto was. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to Naruto. "Give this to him for me."

Naruto took the item and examined it. "This is his key case…why do you have it?"

"We found it at the convenience store yesterday." The older man stated.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "The one with the shoot out?" When he received a nod in conformation, his entire body stiffened. "B-but that's impossible! Sasuke was with me all day yesterday! I mean, he went to the office for a little bit in the morning, but he came right back."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at this and folded his arms across his chest. "The store owner said that he never even saw Sasuke enter the store. Were you guys perhaps burgled the night before without realizing it?"

The blond stared down at the key case for a moment before shaking his head. "No…I saw him put this in his pocket yesterday morning before he left…"

"I see." Jiraiya scratched behind his ear. He had been instructed not to ask questions. "Well…I should get going. Just wanted to bring that by." He turned on his heels and walked down the porch steps to his police cruiser that was parked on the curb in front of the house.

Naruto closed the door and turned around, still staring at the black leather case with the Uchiha symbol on the top left hand corner.

"Hey!"

The blond jumped and pressed the key case against his chest as he looked up. He then realized that it wasn't him being yelled at, but the dogs.

"Get down from there, Miso!" Sasuke clapped his hands once, making the puppy jump down from the couch where she had been eating out of the popcorn bowl. "You know better than that, girl." He picked up the bowl and turned around. "Naruto, you can't leave food where they can get to it…what are you doing over there?"

Naruto inhaled and held out the key case. "Um...Jiraiya came by to give this to you…"

Sasuke set the bowel on the mantel over the fireplace and approached Naruto, taking the case from his hands.

"Said that they found it…yesterday…at the store…"

Black eyes glanced at Naruto suspiciously. "Yeah…I must have dropped it there when I went the day before yesterday."

Naruto's shoulders stiffened, but he decided not to call Sasuke out on his lie. "Oh, okay." He walked over to the bowl and cradled it in his arms.

"Don't eat that, the dogs were eating out of there." Sasuke said quickly as he walked through the area behind the couch and entered the kitchen where he put the key case into the black box with his wallet.

Naruto stared at the popcorn, deep in thought.  _'Sasuke left in a hurry yesterday morning…he took his keys with him…Sharingan arrived at the convenience store a few minutes after Sasuke left. His key case was found there, but Sasuke said he went to the office…and the store's owner never saw Sasuke in the store…which would mean that…'_

"I'm going to make a tomato sandwich. Do you want one?" Sasuke called from the kitchen as he neared the fridge. He opened the door and pulled out the jar of mayonnaise, but paused when he received no answer from Naruto. He closed the door to the fridge and set the jar on the counter behind him. He quietly walked towards the threshold that connected the living room and kitchen and stared at Naruto who was just gazing into the bowl of popcorn. "If you want it that bad, I can pop you another bag."

Naruto turned his head to look at him and bit his lip. "You…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Me?" When Naruto continued to stare at him with a look of desperation, realization dawned on Sasuke and he frowned.  _'So he finally figured it out…'_  "What is it, Naruto? Tell me what's on your mind."

The blond's lips quivered as he spoke. "You…"

Sasuke walked around the couch and chair slowly, approaching Naruto cautiously. "What about me?"

"You're…" Naruto watched helplessly as Sasuke removed the popcorn bowl from his hands and set it on the mantel. "You're him…you're Sharingan…?"

Sasuke sighed quietly and pressed his lips in a thin line. "I am." he admitted. "Does that bother you?"

The blond blinked and raised his head as though her were snapping out of a trance. "N-no! It's just…everything makes sense now. I've been thinking for the longest time that you were seeing someone else behind my back…but you were out there pounding a different kind of ass."

Sasuke smirked at his boyfriend's choice of words. He pulled Naruto towards him by the shoulders and wrapped his arms around him in a strong embrace. "I would never dream of being with anyone other than you."

Naruto sighed and hugged the Uchiha back. "It all makes so much sense now!" he cried out happily. "You randomly disappearing from time to time, how strong you are, the way you are able to get around so quickly and quietly…" He gasped at the raven-haired man and pushed away from him. "You have to tell me everything!" he shouted as he dragged Sasuke over to the couch.

"Everything?" Sasuke inquired, allowing himself to be pushed down to sit on the couch.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted cheerfully. "How'd you get your powers? Were you bitten by a radioactive spider or something? Hit by some kind of asteroid as a kid?"

Sasuke smirked. "Sorry, but my story is kind of boring. It's simply a family thing."

Naruto's eyes didn't lose their spark. "Really? So Itachi has powers too?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke shrugged absentmindedly.

"How'd your family get the powers?" Naruto was practically jumping in his seat.

Sasuke smiled softly and he began to explain. "About two thousand years ago, the Uchiha clan began practicing some form of witchcraft called Sharingan. It was an ability that formed in the eyes, making a human…well…superhuman. It allowed them to see a few seconds into the future and hear things from hundreds of miles away. Their bodies became stronger and faster and…well…invincible. Nothing could penetrate them. And when they reproduced they found that their offspring was born with the ability. And here we are."

"Here you are…" Naruto smiled softly.

Sasuke smiled as well and leaned forward to kiss Naruto on the lips, but a hand on his chest stopped him. He looked at his boyfriend quizzically.

"What's with your costume?" the blond asked, laughing slightly as he spoke.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes as he leaned back. "It's a traditional Uchiha male ceremonial outfit…but modernized somewhat. And the mask is just to hide my identity."

"How do you change into it? I mean, I know for a fact that you don't hide it underneath your clothes." Naruto chuckled and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The raven-haired man had to resist the urge not to smash his palm in his face. "Um…it's just kind of one of my abilities. It's hard to explain."

Naruto tilted his head to the side as a sign if curiosity. "What…do you, like, transform or something like that?"

"Something like that…" Sasuke waved his hands in the air submissively.

The shorter man began to twiddle with his fingers and he lowered his head in embarrassment. "So…um…if I ever wanted to role-play as a villain and have you 'bring me to justice'…" He used his fingers to simulate quotation marks.

Sasuke smirked, grabbed Naruto by the back of the neck and yanked him forward into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart after a minute, he smiled and pressed his forehead against Naruto's. "Anything for you." They stared into each other's eyes lovingly for a few minutes before Sasuke pulled away sharply. "Oh, I'm sorry about erasing your memory this morning."

Naruto's face fell. "What…?"

Sasuke flinched. He probably should not have mentioned that. Oh well, the damage was already done. "Um...in the hotel room this morning, you began to yell and I kind of got annoyed so I erased your memory of our conversation."

The other man's mouth fell open. "Wait…what? You can do that?"

"Yes…"

"What were we talking about?"

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling for a brief moment. "I was going to tell you that I was Sharingan, but I was afraid you'd think I was crazy. If you ask me, you figuring it out on your own was a better way of revealing the truth."

Naruto suddenly lunged forward and pressed his lips against Sasuke's forcefully. After a few moments, he pulled away and grinned. "Teme, even if I did think you were crazy, I'd still want to be with you. I'm practically addicted to you."

The Uchiha gave a small smirk, slightly relieved. He sighed and leaned the side of his head against the back of the couch. "So do you still think Sharingan is a total sketch-fest?"

Naruto's face took on a look of guilt and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh heh…sorry about that…"

Sasuke shook his head and leaned forward, capturing his boyfriend's lips with his own. "Does it scare you to know that I could snap you like a twig if I ever wanted to?"

Naruto shook his head. "I've always noticed how strong you are and yes, it sometimes makes me feel uneasy. But…it's really hot. I mean…if I ever refused to do it with you, you could always force yourself on me and I wouldn't have a chance in fighting back."

"I would never force myself on you, Naruto." Sasuke's eyes showed nothing but sincerity.

"Really? Not even a little?" Hope was dripping from the blond's tone of voice. Next thing Naruto knew, he was pressed up against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Sasuke had his arms pinned above his head with one hand while the other easily tore off his t-shirt.

"Is this what you wanted?" Sasuke asked in a dark, husky voice as his hand trailed down Naruto's chest and into the front of his gym shorts.

"Sasuke…" the blond moaned.

Both men's attention was caught by a low woof coming from the floor. They looked down at the two puppies who were sitting there, watching them.

Sasuke began to chuckle and he moved away from his boyfriend. "Maybe some other time, dobe." He walked to the kitchen to continue making his sandwich.

"Bastard! You can't just do something like that to me and then leave! You destroyed my 'I Heart Schnugs' shirt!"

"I'll get you a new one next time I go into town to save the day."

Naruto paused in his ranting and then laughed at this. His boyfriend was a superhero. How much cooler could life get?


	2. Everlasting Bond, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sasuke is relieved now that Naruto knows he is Sharingan, Naruto has begun to act strange. From high fevers to anxiety attacks, can Sasuke's powers save the day when his opponent is his true love?

Naruto sighed happily as he flipped a page in his book. He was currently sitting in what he called "the big chair" in his den with his back propped against one armof the chair while his legs dangled over the other. Miso lay on the floor between the chair and the ottoman, asleep, while her brother Ramen chewed away at a rubber squeak ball in front of the entertainment cabinet. Kyuubi suddenly jumped on to the arm of the chair next to Naruto's head, causing the man to flinch slightly in surprise. He grinned, however, when the cat began to rub his face against his owner's.

Both dogs suddenly lifted their heads and they jumped up from their spots, dashing to the side door. Naruto propped himself up by his elbow and turned around as best he could to see his boyfriend enter the kitchen, a plastic shopping bag in his hand. "Oh good, you're back." he said cheerfully, shutting his book closed and setting it down on the ottoman.

Sasuke paused in his steps. It was never good when Naruto said that immediately when he came home. He turned around to exit through the door he came in.

"Hey, hey, hey!" the blond cried out. "Get back here, bastard!"

Sasuke chuckled and turned back around, closing the door behind him. "What's up?" he asked casually as he went to his leather box and deposited his key case and wallet.

"The cold water handle on the kitchen sink is leaking again. And I think there's something wrong with the washing machine…"

Sasuke set the plastic bag on the counter and removed the wine bottle from it, setting it on its side inside the refrigerator. "What would you say is wrong with it?" he called as he crumpled up the bag and shoved it into a bin inside the pantry where they collected plastic grocery bags.

"Um…well I went in there earlier to put the towels into the dryer and there was water all over the floor." Naruto responded; his voice was muffled due to him burying his face into the arm of the chair.

The Uchiha heard him loud and clear. "Goddamn it!" he hissed, rushing into the den to get to the hallway where the laundry room was located. A few more choice words flew from his mouth as he examined the room.

"Aren't you glad that the floor in there is lower than the rest of the house?" Naruto called out and started laughing.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. He returned to the den only to walk past his boyfriend and to the landing of the stairs. When he got there, however, he paused and looked up the stairwell. "Naruto, why is the vacuum cleaner out?"

"Oh, I started vacuuming the stairs like you asked me to, but then I suddenly felt dizzy and just stopped." Naruto picked up his book again.

"I asked you to do that three weeks ago." Sasuke muttered. He sighed once again and wiped his hands over his face. Having forgotten why he was heading upstairs in the first place, he stepped off the landing and went back into the den. He gazed at his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. "Have you done  _anything_  today?"

The blond-haired man held the opened book to his chest and hummed as he thought. "No…not really. I've been feeling rather lethargic lately."

"That's unusual for you. Are you coming down with something?" Sasuke was at Naruto's side in an instant, sitting on the ottoman as he pressed his hand against the other's forehead. He frowned deeply. "You're hot."

Naruto grinned stupidly. "Why thank you. So are you."

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched, not in the mood to joke around. "Seriously, dobe. You feel very warm. I'll go get the thermometer." He disappeared for a moment and returned with the thermometer in his hand. "Open your mouth." he commanded. He groaned in the back of his throat when he was ignored, Naruto lifting the book up and sticking his face in it. "Naruto, this isn't a rectal thermometer, but I can sure as hell make it one."

That got Naruto's attention. He practically flung the book across the room and opened his mouth to accept the thermometer. He held it under his tongue, glaring at Sasuke for three minutes before opening his mouth again to let the other man retrieve it. He watched Sasuke's usually stoic expression morph into one of panic and concern as he read the results on the item.

"Naruto…" he muttered softly. "This says your temperature is 106 F◦! We have to get you to a hospital!"

"What?" Naruto sang out, obviously not taking the situation seriously. "No way. I feel fine." To prove his point, he got on the floor and began to do pushups easily, his breathing remaining even. "See?" he asked as he stood up and wiped his hands on his cargo shorts. "I'm sure you're just misreading it or something."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stood up, gripping his boyfriend's forearms. "I'm taking you to the hospital, Naruto. End of conversation."

"No!" Naruto cried, trying to yank himself free of the other man but to no avail.

Sasuke pulled Naruto forward so that he was looking directly down into the other's face. "Stop being so immature! This is for your own health and I will drag you there, kicking and screaming, whether you like it or not."

At that moment, Sasuke's cell phone began to ring and the Uchiha reached into his back pocket to retrieve it. He looked at the screen to see that it was Itachi and decided to take the call. His brother never called for idle talk so it had to be of some importance. "What is it, Itachi? I'm kind of busy right now." Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth.

" _Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting your love making?"_  his brother asked in a highly amused tone.

"No, you pervert. I'm trying to get Naruto to go to the hospital." He stared down at Naruto incredulously as the blond began to bite his arm in attempt to make him let go. Too bad for Naruto that Sasuke barely felt it.

" _Did something happen?"_ Itachi inquired quickly with sudden urgency, catching Sasuke off guard. The fear that his little brother would, by accident of course, injure his lover ran through Itachi's mind constantly.

Sasuke shook his boyfriend slightly, trying to make him stop the childish antics. "He has a fever of 106. He claims he's fine and he seems to be too, but I still want him to be checked out."

There was a shuffling of papers on the other line before Itachi spoke.  _"Sasuke, listen carefully. I did some research on Naruto-kun."_

"What?" Sasuke snapped, turning his head to the side to glare at the floor in substitution of Itachi.

" _You two have been very serious for two years now. I wanted to know more about him. I'm sure he's told you that he's an orphan?"_

"Yes…" Sasuke replied hesitantly.

" _Well I found out who his birth parents were."_

Sasuke stilled and let go of his boyfriend. He didn't bother chasing after Naruto when he ran to the master bedroom and slammed the door shut. "I don't know if you should be telling me this."

" _That's too bad, because you have to know. His mother was Uzumaki Kushina and his father was Namikaze Minato. You do know what this means, don't you?"_

Sasuke closed his eyes and placed his index finger and thumb on his temples as he thought. He'd definitely heard the man's name before somewhere. Finally, it hit him. "No…" he gasped.

" _That's right."_

"But…their kid was announced dead at the scene!" he said loudly, trying to find some reasoning behind the new realization.

" _The child was_ presumed  _dead, Sasuke. They never found the body."_ Itachi spoke slowly as though he were talking to a small child.  _"Didn't you mention once that Naruto had a tattoo on his stomach that randomly appeared and disappeared from time to time?"_

"Yeah, whenever he gets…a fever…" Sasuke looked over at the bedroom door in concern. "If Naruto  _is_  that child, then I've been…"

" _Screwing with an atomic bomb, yes. But not to worry, little brother; Naruto has no memory of his past, so he shouldn't be any trouble. Obviously his 'abilities' haven't woken up yet and they might never wake up."_ A knock sounded in the background of the other line.  _"Sasuke, I have to go for now. We need to discuss this further later. Goodbye."_  With that, the line clicked.

Sasuke continued to hold the phone to his ear despite the fact that his brother had hung up. "Naruto…" he muttered softly.

* * *

Jiraiya looked at the younger Uchiha suspiciously and removed the expensive looking pipe from his mouth. "How did you know to come to me about this?"

"You were the one who found their bodies, weren't you?" Sasuke asked in a professional tone despite the fact that he was rather distracted at the moment. He currently had Naruto in a dream-like state back at home and had to stay concentrated on what the dobe was fantasizing about (which of course was sex) so that Naruto didn't wake up.

Naruto had still been freaking out about being forced to go the hospital, which Sasuke had eventually dragged him to. The doctor they saw declared Naruto to be fine, but wanted to keep him over night to monitor his high temperature. Naruto, of course, refused and Sasuke had given in to the blond and brought him home. However, once there, the younger man began throwing a tantrum and threatened to run away (like a child), which resulted in Sasuke knocking him out with his ability. It would have been easier to simply erase the other's memory, but after the last time, Naruto had made Sasuke promise to never do it again.

Jiraiya waved his pipe towards Sasuke. "What's with the sunglasses? We're inside you know."

"I need to keep them on. I've been agitated by bright lights a lot lately." he lied. He needed them to hide his red eyes. "I need you to tell me everything you know about the experiment that Naruto and his parents were involved in."

The police chief leaned back and took a puff from his pipe. "That's classified information." He stated, smirking in glory of his higher authority.

Sasuke sighed and leaned forward in his seat. "Listen…you have known Naruto since he was an infant. You are the one who saved him, aren't you? I mean, his dad was your apprentice when you were-"

"Don't go there." Jiraiya snapped. He exhaled deeply and rubbed at his temples with the knuckles of his index fingers. "I don't trust you Uchihas. Y'all have always had a suspicious lineage. Bribing officers and what not…you'd think you were a mafia." He took another puff and sighed. "Why are you so concerned with Naruto's past suddenly?"

"I think the experiment is going into effect." Sasuke stated bluntly.

Jiraiya sat up straight. "Rasengan?"

"The spiral tattoo has shown up on his stomach. He has a high fever at the moment, but he's moving around and acting normal." Sasuke informed the older man calmly, knowing that now he was going to get the information he wanted.

"Where is he now?" Jiraiya asked quickly.

"At home. Asleep."

The old man leaned back and grumbled something under his breath. Finally, he said, "Okay, listen carefully…twenty-three years ago, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were working on a breakthrough drug that was supposed to be the cure to all cancers. Or any disease really. Since they were ashamed of the baby they had to have in secrecy, they tested the drug on him. What they didn't know was that this drug surpassed that of all humankind. They had turned their only son into an  _anti-human_. You see, the base of the drug was blood, but a special kind of blood; the blood from one Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke's breath hitched. "An Uchiha…?" he whispered to himself.

Jiraiya hadn't heard him and continued speaking. "In the end, Naruto, being just a baby, had no control over his newfound abilities whatsoever and destroyed his parents…tearing them limb from limb with some abnormal energy. It took many underground drugs that have never been released to the public to put him out. We even had to use a tranquilizer used on elephants. I can't tell you much more…I meant it when I said that it was classified information. If Naruto learns about his powers, we could be in trouble. I don't even think that Sharingan guy can handle him."

Sasuke looked off to the side for a minute before sighing in defeat. "Look, Jiraiya, I appreciate that you have told me this. In return, I would like to tell you something…something that might give you a peace of mind about Naruto."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at this and leaned forward, listening intently.

"I  _am_  Sharingan." Sasuke said quietly, removing his sunglasses to stare at the other man with his red eyes. "And I assure you that I can keep Naruto in check no matter what."

The white-haired man gaped at him, a gurgled, croaking noise coming from his throat as he tried to find the words to say.

However, Sasuke didn't let him say anymore and he put his glasses back on and stood up. "I'll keep in touch about Naruto's condition. Call me when you have more information to give me. Oh…and if you tell anyone my secret identity, I will have you locked away." He exited the police chief's office, not making eye contact with any of the officers that stared at him as he walked by and out of the police station.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the armchair, his arms folded across his chest, and watched Naruto intensely as the blond-haired man played around on the floor with the puppies. Kyuubi was curled up on the back of the chair, his tail batting Sasuke in the back of the head every few seconds.

Naruto squealed in delight like a small child when Miso shook her head violently, successfully ripping the rag bone right out of his grip. "What a strong girl you are!" he cooed and then laughed when the dog pushed the toy back at him, wanting another round of tug-a-war. Naruto grabbed the other end of the bone with one hand as he turned around to look at Ramen who had a tennis ball in his mouth. Naruto took the ball and threw it towards front door, watching as Ramen scuttled after it.

It was moments like this, when the two of them were settled down quietly (as quietly as they could be with Naruto), that Sasuke really cherished. He couldn't see himself finding this kind of happiness with someone other than Naruto. It was impossible to him. The only thing that was impossible to a superhuman.

" _10-79…"_

Sasuke closed his eyes and groaned in annoyance. He stood up slowly and walked over to Naruto. "I have to go real quick, dobe." He knelt down on one knee and kissed Naruto on the top of his head.

The blond smiled up at him knowingly. "Go save the day, teme."

Sasuke nodded before disappearing from right in front of his boyfriend.

* * *

"What's going on?" Sharingan asked quickly, appearing next to Jiraiya and causing the old man to do a double take before realizing it was him.

"Sa-ah...uh…Sharingan! How do you always know where to go? Are you hacking our radios?" Jiraiya asked in an accusing tone.

Red eyes rolled in annoyance. "Yeah, let me tell you…now what's going on? I heard something about a bomb threat?" He looked up at the building they were standing in front of, the First Bank of Konoha.

"Yeah." Jiraiya said, his voice was rather calm despite the situation, but then again, he had to be if he wanted to be good at his job. "Some lunatic is in there with some homemade bomb…keeping everyone hostage. He's holding it, so we can't get to him with the bomb squad. You up for it?"

Sharingan adjusted the mask on his face. "Do I have a choice, really?"

Jiraiya watched as the younger man walked casually to the front doors of the bank. "Don't rip the door off this time…" Jiraiya muttered to himself. He sighed in relief when Sasuke opened both doors normally and walked through. "Binoculars." Jiraiya commanded, holding his hand out to the officer next to him. He was handed the requested item and he peered through them to watch what the superhero was up to in there while remaining behind the police cruiser.

His mouth fell open as Sharingan literally smacked the man with the bomb over the head and ripped the explosive device from his hands. He pointed to the door in a commanding way and the bomb man ran outside where three police officers grabbed him immediately. Everyone that was inside the bank came running out right after him.

"I have to admit…" Jiraiya mumbled to himself. "The guy works fast. He got that done a lot quicker than we ever could have." He continued to watch through the binoculars and frowned. "What's he just standing there for? He's not trying to disarm the bomb himself is he?"

Red eyes gazed down at the beeping contraption in his hands. The numbers were already in the single digits. Sighing to himself in aggravation, Sharingan pushed the bomb against his stomach and curled his body up into a ball.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, startling the two puppies around him. The dogs ran to the kitchen, thinking that Naruto had called out the others name in meaning that he was home. Tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes uncontrollably and he hugged himself tightly. "Wha…what's going on? I feel like my body's going to split open…" he spoke through chattering teeth. He tried to stand up, but his legs were too wobbly. "Sasuke…"

* * *

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't go in there!"

Jiraiya gritted his teeth and grabbed the ANBU member by his collar. "You listen here, young man! I am the police chief of Konoha and you will step aside and let me through! I need to get to him!"

"I'm sorry, but we don't know if there'll be an after blast or - hey!"

Jiraiya shoved the man to the side and ran into the bank. "Sasuke!" he immediately spotted the man's body on the floor; the ground around him was pitch black from the explosion.  _'How is his body still intact?'_ He knelt down next to the raven-haired man and saw that he was breathing sharply through gritted teeth.

"That…stung…" Sasuke admitted aloud. He sat up slowly, his mask breaking to pieces and falling off when he moved, revealing his face to the other. "Jiraiya…I need your coat."

The white-haired man stared at him for a moment, shocked that he was moving, before taking off the long overcoat he had on and draping it over Sasuke's head. "We should get you looked at…"

"I'm fine." Sasuke said quietly.

Jiraiya assisted him as he stood up; ignoring the other officers as they came running in. "You don't look okay…"

The covered head turned in his direction, indicating that Sasuke was looking at him. "It's strange…right before that bomb went off, I could have sworn I heard Naruto call my name."

Jiraiya looked down at him in empathy. "It's called a near death experience."

"Please…" Sasuke chuckled in spite of himself. "A bomb like that can't bring me anywhere close to death. Maybe deaf, but not death. I need to get going…" With that, Sasuke disappeared.

"Oh, sure, keep the jacket. Not like I ever use it or anything." Jiraiya mumbled to himself in annoyance.

* * *

Sasuke stared blankly at the den from the kitchen where the puppies were cowering under the table. The couch had literally been split in half with the stuffing pulled out and thrown everywhere. The big chair was tipped over on its back, the bamboo blinds looked as though a giant cat had used them as a scratching post. There were even claw marks on the wall.

"…Naruto…?" Sasuke called out cautiously.

" _What_!" A loud shout came from the bedroom.

Sasuke walked slowly to where the voice had come from and paused in the doorway of the bedroom. There was Naruto, in nothing but his shorts, bent over in a somewhat submissive position on the bed with his arms above his head and his ass in the air. "Naruto…what happened?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the difference of temperature in the bedroom compared to the rest of the house. It was smoldering hot.

"Like hell if I know, bastard!" Naruto shouted back.

The Uchiha glared at his boyfriend. His voice was very different all of a sudden…much deeper than usual.

"One minute I'm crying and the next I'm screaming…" Naruto's voice slowly returned to normal and he collapsed on his side on the bed. "I'm sorry, Sasuke…" he whimpered.

The room gradually returned to the same temperature as the rest of the house, giving Sasuke a sense of security and relief. "What happened?"

Naruto sat up slightly, supporting his body with his arms and stared at his boyfriend. "I…don't know. You smell like fireworks…"

"I was playing with some." Sasuke muttered. He walked over to the bed and looked Naruto over. The tattoo wasn't there. He felt the blond's forehead and found that his body temperature was normal. "Are you okay?"

"I should be the one asking that." Naruto muttered and sat up. He glared at his boyfriend as he sat up. "You were reckless tonight; I just know it."

"Oh?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and leaned towards Naruto in a challenging manner. "What makes you say that?"

Naruto didn't back down. For some reason, the thought of Sasuke being a hundred times stronger than him didn't intimidate him one bit at the moment. "I _felt_  it, teme." he growled. "I could just tell…something happened. My body began shaking and I was crying…I  _sensed_  that something happened to you." He sighed softly when Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a strong embrace. "I was so scared…" he muttered. "What happened? Please don't hide anything from me."

Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed circles on Naruto's back. "I don't want to hide anything from you, Naruto. However, I don't want to worry you. Just let me do my job."

Naruto pulled away and looked at him incredulously. "Seriously? You saying that  _makes_  me worry! I want to know what you're up against!" He punched at the other man's shoulder, smirking in triumph when it actually caused Sasuke to flinch for once.

Obsidian eyes widened. Naruto had never been able to affect him with a hit like that. Before he could say anything, the dogs suddenly scurried into the room and jumped onto the bed. They paused and stared at Naruto uncertainly, but when the blond smiled at them, they wagged their tails and jumped up on him. Sasuke watched as the animals left red scratches on Naruto's tan skin in their excitement as they licked his face. "Naruto...the living room..."

Naruto stiffened and he pushed the dogs back as best as he could so that he could look at Sasuke. "I...I'm sorry. I'll fix it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I doubt you can  _fix_  the couch and blinds. We'll just have to buy new ones." He sighed and thought about the large claw marks. Naruto's nails were always cut short because he tended to claw at Sasuke's back during sex sometimes (it didn't hurt the Uchiha one bit, but the dobe was just considerate like that). So the marks on the wall couldn't have possibly been him, right? It didn't matter at the moment. He was tired and he didn't want to think about anything at the moment other than pleasing his boyfriend in any way possible.

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the home office and looked around the den. No one was there, not even the animals. Looking past the new couch they had bought a few days ago, he saw Sasuke standing in the backyard with his back to the windows. Naruto quickly walked into the kitchen to open the backdoor and he stepped out, closing it behind him. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and smiled briefly at Naruto before returning his attention to Miso and Ramen who were running back to him, a tennis ball in Ramen's mouth. He bent down and took the ball from the dogs mouth, throwing out into the yard and both dogs rushing after it. "Only you would wear blue jeans in this heat, teme." Naruto scoffed as he walked over to the Uchiha.

"I don't like wearing shorts." Sasuke muttered before taking a bite out of the green apple in his right hand.

Naruto plucked at the man's black t-shirt. "You're going to die of heat stroke."

"Hn." The dogs returned with the ball, Miso being the one with it this time, and Sasuke threw it back out into the yard. "Have you finished with your gay incest porno?"

"It's not a porno, bastard!" Naruto defended his literature quickly. "It's simply two brothers who experimented with each other when they were younger and-"

"And revel over their times together before killing each other to gain the throne. Yes, I know. But it's still two men who did the nasty, which you described in graphic detail. And they're brothers, which makes it gay incest porn."

Naruto glared at him and turned to leave, but a hand caught his arm and pulled him back against a well built chest. "Let go." he growled.

"No. I'm sorry, dobe. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If you want, I can help  _inspire_  you with some of the sex scenes." Sasuke smirked and buried his face in blond locks.

"I don't want your help with that!" Naruto whined, immediately noticing the hand that was snaking down his front towards the top of his cargo shorts. The hand froze and Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke who was staring off into space, his lips slightly parted. He recognized this; ever since he found out about Sasuke's powers he noticed Sasuke would get like this when he was listening to something such as police radio. "Do you have to go?" He felt Sasuke tense and that caused his body to tense up as well. Was it something hazardous?

"I might be home late tonight, Naruto..." Sasuke said, pulling away. He placed his apple in Naruto's hand and smiled softly at the blond. Naruto began to shake and his hold on the apple tightened, crushing it into a juicy mess. Sasuke gasped inaudibly and his eyes widened. "Dobe?"

"You're going off to do something really dangerous again, aren't you?" Naruto asked in a deeper voice than normal.

"N-no...just a...stakeout." Sasuke said, unsure of what was happening with the other man.

"Sasuke, I can tell! I feel it when you're in trouble! And it makes me go crazy!" As Naruto yelled at him, his eyes diverted into bright red orange orbs and his nails extended into pointed claws.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke took a step back when he felt heat begin to radiate off Naruto's body.

"You always go off into life threatening situations and I'm left at home to wonder if you'll come home alive!"

"Naruto, the neighbors will hear you..." Sasuke muttered.

"So what! Since when do you care about anyone else?" His voice didn't even hold any hint of Naruto's now. It was like some other person was speaking for him.

Sasuke narrowed his eye. "Don't make me put you out, Naruto." he hissed and moved towards that raging man. He was met with a scratch against his chest, his shirt now torn in four steaks, but his skin unmarred. He grit his teeth and reached a hand toward Naruto's head in attempt to put him in a deep sleep, but Naruto knocked his hand away and jumped up, somehow landing on the roof of the first story part of their house. Sasuke stared at him incredulously. Was this it? The power Naruto obtained from the experiment?

"I'm sick of you always hiding things from me!" Naruto turned on his feet and easily ran up the slanted roof and leapt to their next-door neighbor's roof.

"Shit..." Sasuke ran around the part of the house that jutted into the backyard so that he could see what Naruto was doing, but the blond was gone. "Shit!"

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha inwardly groaned. He knew that voice all too well and it was the last person he wanted to see right now. He had to get Naruto. He turned and glared at his brother who was jumping down from the roof of the carport. "I'm a little busy, Itachi."

"I saw everything. Where is he heading?" Itachi asked with a sense of urgency that Sasuke had never seen before in his older brother.

"I...he..." Sasuke tried to slow his thoughts down so that he could figure out where Naruto would go in such an angry rage. Rage...the place where he and Naruto had their very first fight as a couple. Naruto had been so angry... Sasuke gasped softly and stared at his brother with concerned eyes. "The Valley of End."

Itachi seemed to grasp the gravity of the situation almost immediately. He was the first to set off towards their destination, Sasuke right behind them. They were running at such a blinding speed that anyone they passed were almost forced back by the wind.

"Why is he acting like this? What triggered it?" Sasuke asked as they moved to the tops of buildings to avoid a crowd of people ahead of them.

"Your bond with him is strong, Sasuke. Unlike any bond ever to exist perhaps. Naruto can feel when you're in dangerous situations. He doesn't care that you can't get hurt; he feels panicked. And panic triggers the chemicals in his body that cause him to become...this." Itachi halted and waved his hand out over the deep valley before them. Behind the waterfall that was located between two large statues of the first and second hokages, an orange glow emitted through the water. Itachi took a step forward, but his younger brother stopped him. He turned and looked at Sasuke for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "You can't do this on your own. You're too weak, and I mean that as in your weak to him because he's your most precious person. You won't be able to hurt him."

Sasuke glared at his brother. "I can handle him; just give me a chance."

Itachi gazed into his brother's eyes for some time, reading the determination there. "Fine." he finally agreed and yanked his arm out of Sasuke's grasp. "Ten minutes and if he's still like that, I'm coming in."

"Then I'll be sure to finish this in five." Sasuke disappeared from in front of his brother and landed on a rock that protruded from the water in front of the waterfall. He examined the area around him, planning out places to run to for a fight or to simply hide. He inhaled deeply and stared at the rushing water. "Naruto…"

"In here, Sasuke." Naruto's voice echoed from the cavern behind the wall of water. It was his regular voice and he sounded happy.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and hope flared in his chest. Maybe he wouldn't have to do anything drastic. Naruto must have changed back by himself. Without any hesitation, Sasuke leaped from the stone he was standing on to the downwards rushing water, only to be immediately slammed into a wall with a punch to the left side of his face. It hurt a lot more than it usually would have. "Tch," Sasuke ran his tongue over his teeth, making sure they were all there before turning and looking at rather unfamiliar looking Naruto.

His blond hair was bristled and his usually thin whisker scars were more prominent. An orange aura flared around him, his deep red orange eyes wide and angry. He opened his mouth, revealing that his canine teeth had lengthened. He flashed a feral smile at Sasuke. "How nice of you to join us, Sasuke," Naruto's voice was back to the deep one from before.

"You…you're not Naruto." Sasuke grumbled, annoyed that he had fallen for that trick.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Naruto's regular voice said and then chuckled. "I am Naruto!"

Sasuke glared at the monster before him. "Tell me what's going on."

"Well you're no fun." His voice was deep and rumbling again. "Don't you want to play first?" He was answered with a fist to his gut, which sent him flying back into the wall opposite of Sasuke. A loud crack emitted from his body and he began to laugh. "Heh, careful  _Sasu-chan_. I am Naruto too. A different side of him. And this is our body, we share it."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, but didn't have time to be annoyed when a flaming orange fist headed his way. He dodged out of the way, exiting the limited space of the cavern behind the waterfall. He could hear the wall where he had been shatter from the impact. The beast came after him almost immediately and he found himself having to constantly jump from place to place to stay on top of the water. He twisted his body to dodge a kick and was about to return it with a punch to the evil Naruto's face when the orange aura suddenly disappeared and blue eyes stared at him in panic.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke gasped and faltered for a moment and then was shot backwards by a kick to the stomach. He skidded over the surface of the water, landing in the shallow end by the shore.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" The orange aura returned to surrounding the guffawing man. He cried out in alarm when suddenly a flock of crows flapped around him, pecking at him and squawking loudly. He swatted at them helplessly, and then he was flying backwards and slamming into a rocky wall. He glared at Sasuke and then at the multitude of birds which gathered together and formed together into Uchiha Itachi. A wicked grin stretched his lips across his face. "Have you forgotten, Sasuke?" he laughed darkly. "I  _am_  Naruto! While I can tolerate the pain, our body can't handle such treatment.  _We're only human_."

Itachi jutted his arm out when Sasuke lurched forward. "You keep referring to yourself as 'we' yet you claim to be Naruto. Care to clarify?"

Sasuke honestly didn't care at the moment. He was being threatened with his boyfriend's body! How could Itachi just stand there and chitchat with him? Oh yeah, because Itachi is a heartless prick.

"There's Naruto and there's me, Naruto. Naruto sleeps within me now as I have all these years. We are one person, one body, but two minds." His red orange eyes flickered with amusement as he got up from the rubble that had been created on impact.

"Interesting, but still unclear. Two minds? Like a split personality?"

"Itachi…" Sasuke hissed.

"Be patient little brother. When I give the signal, use your Sharingan to capture his mind and finish this there. That way Naruto's body won't be harmed." Itachi's voice was possibly quieter than a whisper, but Sasuke heard him clearly.

The evil Naruto let out a low, rumbling laugh. "Split personalities indeed!" He laughed some more. "You could call it that. I was put in him to be his opposite. To produce this power. But I've never been given a chance."

"He's in there." Itachi muttered unrelated to what the blond had said.

"What?" Sasuke said, distractedly.

"Your lover is in there." The older Uchiha's voice said mockingly. "Wait until – Sasuke!" But his younger brother was already in front of the orange glowing boy.

"Sharingan!"

* * *

It was a warm day, very unusual for late November, and a pleasant, cool breeze was in action. Naruto, unfortunately, had no time to sit back and enjoy the wonderful weather. He rushed down the steps to the train that was docked, loading passengers. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Naruto cussed as he slid his card through the reader and shoved his way through the bars to get to the platform. "Wait!" he cried to no one in particular, but more like the subway. The doors began to close and he reached his arm through the opening, only to have it pulled on and he collided into another body, the doors shutting behind him.

"Dobe…"

Naruto looked up into dark eyes and shuddered. He glanced to his right to see that it was this man who had yanked him in. "Um…" The man let go of his arm. "Thanks!" he grinned. The man before him was absolutely gorgeous. His raven hair and midnight eyes contrasted beautifully with his pale skin and – whoa, whoa, whoa! Was Naruto checking out a dude? A DUDE? Uzumaki Naruto was straight, everyone! Straighter than the straightest line in the world. "Oh ho ho, sneaky bastard…" he muttered to himself, unaware of the odd look the raven-haired man shot at him. He was speaking under his breath, so there was no way anyone could hear what he was saying. "No doubt this guy's turned millions of straight men gay."

The subway came to a stop and some of the other passengers began to exit. "Whoa, hey!" Naruto cried when a sea of bodies pushed him towards the door. This definitely wasn't his stop and if he was forced out here another train wouldn't be heading towards his office for another two hours. "Wait – excuse me!" He shouted desperately, shoving against the people who were persistent on getting off the train. Suddenly, Naruto felt someone grab the back of his shirt and yank him forcefully back and making him bump and smack against the other passengers.

"You're a real idiot. Have you ever been on a train before? Never stand by the door if it's not your stop." The same man from earlier scolded him. He huffed and released the blond with a slight push.

Naruto would have normally snapped back at being spoken to like that, but he was more grateful than anything and how could he not stare at the guy in awe. "Thanks again bastard." Oh well, the name had slipped anyway.

To his surprise, the man smiled at this rather than getting angry.

The train started moving again and Naruto quickly grabbed onto the handle above his head to keep from toppling over with the movement. The raven-haired man was sitting in the seat next to him, staring off to the side. After catching his balance, Naruto let go of the handle and took out his phone, texting his friend Sakura-chan that he was running late. She replied almost instantly, using all caps and many exclamation points telling him to get to the office NOW! Naruto groaned deep in his throat, about to return his phone to his pocket when he lifted his eyes and stared at the wonderful side profile of the raven-haired man. Gnawing on his bottom lip, Naruto looked around and saw that no one was sitting near them. He decided to try and sneak a quick shot of the stranger who saved his ass on the subway twice already. Sakura appreciated good looking men like fine chocolate and he would definitely get off easy to provide this to her. He lifted his phone in the air above his head as if looking to get a signal and then he brought it down quickly and snapped a shot. He pulled the phone closer to his face to examine the picture and he felt his breathing cease when he saw that in the picture, the man was looking straight at the camera with a smirk on his face. He looked past his phone to see the picture on his phone in the flesh, still smirking at him. Heat prickled the back of his neck and then fanned over his face. He could  _feel_  how red he was.

Before he could sputter out an apology, the train came to a halt and he fell forward onto the other man, and, to his utter horror, found them with their lips crushed together. He pushed off the other, bracing himself up by the raven's broad shoulders. There was no way that just happened. Damn, but it did. "I'm  _sooooo_  sorry…" Naruto breathed, face hot with embarrassment.

"What's your name?" the pale man asked suddenly, his voice dripping with amusement.

If possible, Naruto flushed deeper. "N-Naruto…" he stammered.

The raven smirked wider. "Nice to meet you  _N-Naruto_. I'm Sasuke."

"Okay, no way," Naruto steadied himself completely and turned his back to Sasuke. "That did not just happen."

"Hm?"

The blond stiffened when he felt the heat of the other behind him, indicating that he had stood up from his seat. "W-we did not just introduce ourselves after such a stupid and embarrassing accident."

"Accident?" Sasuke repeated. "I don't believe that was an accident."

Naruto spun around, regretting in doing so because he was met face to face with Sasuke. He became very self-conscious and looked at Sasuke's left shoulder rather than his eyes. "Of course it was an accident! Why wouldn't it be…?"

"Well, let's put it this way. Was taking a picture of me with your phone an accident?" Naruto cussed under his breath when Sasuke leaned in to whisper in his ear. "And you're wrong about me always turning straight men gay. You're the first."

Blue eyes widened and he sputtered incomprehensible words. There was no fucking way he was a homosexual now just because he  _ACCIDENTLY_ kissed another man. Absolutely not…

* * *

"Never in a million years…" Naruto mumbled, his eyes fluttering open. He gasped and sat up quickly, examining his surroundings, but only seeing darkness. "Am I still in a dream?" he inquired to himself, standing up. Yes, ha had dreamed of his first encounter with Sasuke on the subway and obviously had yet to wake up from it.

"…to…"

The blond spun around in response to the sound, but still couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a flash of Sasuke's face was in front of him and his senses were over taken. He could smell water, hear and feel wind rushing past him. "Sasuke!" he called.

His lover looked at him in utter shock, his fist raised and ready to attack. "Naruto?"

Suddenly it went dark. "No! Sasuke?" he cried out and began to run forward as if to chase after his boyfriend. Moments passed before he finally ran into something. He stared in alarm as Sharingan stood there with his back to Naruto. "Sasuke?" he said weakly.

The other man seemed to stiffen and spun around to look at Naruto. Suddenly, Sasuke removed his wolf mask to reveal his face and threw the mask off to the side. He pulled Naruto into a tight hug, inhaling his boyfriend's scent greedily. "Naruto…thank god…"

"Sasuke…air supply…depleting…" Naruto gasped out as he felt his innards being compressed together. "Sasuke!"

The Uchiha lessened his hold and stared down at the blond. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm fine, I think. Just…where the hell am I?"

Sasuke looked around himself, refusing to let go of Naruto as he did so. "We're in the recesses of your subconscious." The darkness and silence around them was eerie. He never once thought that a place like this could exist within his bubbly lover. He returned his attention to Naruto. "I was so scared…that you would be stuck in here."

"Stuck? Am I unconscious?" Naruto asked in panic.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Sort of…" He shook his head and pressed his lips against Naruto's desperately. Naruto went limp in his arms and Sasuke pulled back. "Naruto…?" Someone doesn't just pass out in their own subconscious. Naruto was either seeing outside of his body now or simply remembering something. Nonetheless, Sasuke gripped tan hands in his own and squeezed them reassuringly. "I'll be here when you come back…"

"Promise?" Naruto looked at the other man with unadulterated love.

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes. " _Yes_ , Naruto, now  _go_." They were in a situation that many couples found themselves in from time to time. Though, they weren't a couple exactly. It was in a moment of pure lust and need that got them to this point where Sasuke now sat naked in Naruto's queen-sized bed, covering his lower half with an ungodly orange comforter.

Naruto stood there, leaning forward and then back as if he were debating whether to leave or to jump back on the bed. But he had to! No, no, look at that man in his bed! What happens if Sasuke gets called away by something? This chance will be wasted. Maybe not. Obviously Sasuke wanted to do this. If-

"Naruto! Go buy some fucking condoms and lube!" Sasuke shouted and the blond squeaked and ran out of the bedroom. "Jeezus Christ, what a fucking weirdo." The Uchiha rolled his eyes and threw the covers off his body. At this point, Naruto probably thought that he was topping, but boy was he mistaking. He got out of the bed and decided to examine the room where he was about to take such a nice piece of - he opened a drawer on the dresser and sighed - idiot. He picked up the box of condoms and shook it, hearing that there were only a few left in there.

" _10-57! 10-53! Need back up at Fourth Street mini mart immediately! 10-29f, 10-54!"_

Sasuke flinched. No…not now. Not when he was about to…wait, Fourth Street mini mart? Why did that sound so familiar? Sasuke pressed his lips together in a tight line as he thought, making them pop when realization hit him. Naruto's apartment was on Fourth Street! The dobe was there at this moment, getting them fucking condoms! "Fuck!" Sasuke exasperated before running out of the bedroom.


	3. Everlasting Bond, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sasuke is relieved now that Naruto knows he is Sharingan, Naruto has begun to act strange. From high fevers to anxiety attacks, can Sasuke's powers save the day when his opponent is his true love?

"Mommy, I'm scared." The small girl said in a small voice as she clung to the front of her mother's butter cream yellow blouse so tightly that her little scabbed knuckles from a rough play date in the park were turning white.

"Shh, it'll be okay sweetie." Her mother whispered to her, looking ahead in fear of their captor coming around the corner at any minute. "We'll get out of here soon." She began stroking her daughter's long, shiny strawberry blonde hair.

Naruto's eyes met the woman's and they shared a brief moment of understanding. The Konoha Police Department wasn't very good at handling these sorts of things (these sort of things being a robbery involving hostages); they mostly relied on the ANBU, a sort of National Guard or SWAT team, which had a reputation of always taking its dear sweet time to get to the scene. This was not going to end well if someone didn't do something soon.

Naruto nodded to the woman and then quietly got up from where he sat on the polished linoleum floor. "I'll distract him. Try to get out of here if you can." He smiled when the woman looked at him with wide eyes, but she nodded numbly nonetheless. He crept down the aisle and looked around the corner to the right.

"Hey!"

Naruto gasped and looked to the left to see the gunman who was holding him, the woman and her daughter, and the cashier hostage in the convenience store. He rapidly ducked behind the shelf just at the man fired his gun at him. "Go, go, go!" He placed himself directly behind the woman as she stood up, picking her daughter up with her. He grabbed her by her shoulders, keeping himself between her and the gunman, and veered her to the left when the man fired again, hitting the shelf filled with various brands of lotions and shampoos. Guiding the woman to the front of the store, he shoved her towards the entrance, though came to a halt when someone suddenly crashed through one of the large windows before them, showering glass in every direction.

The person stood from the crouching position they had landed in and stared down at Naruto.

Naruto's mouth fell open as he examined the man's odd attire that consisted of a big, open white shirt, a mask and…a skirt? No, it was some kind of kimono thing with pants.

Just then, the gunman came around the corner of the aisle and shot at them. The masked man shoved Naruto and the woman holding her daughter behind him, taking the bullet, but seemingly unaffected by it.

' _Maybe it missed…?'_ Naruto wondered.

"Take them outside." The masked man commanded before running off after the perpetrator.

Naruto opened the door and guided the woman outside into the parking lot where she was immediately assisted by two police officers.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice called out and the blond turned to look at Jiraiya, the very officer who found him as a baby and set him up in a home to live in with a gay couple, which would probably explain why he, Naruto, had a man waiting for him in his bed at this very moment. It was in his upbringing. Reality dawned on Naruto and he mentally cursed to himself. Sasuke was at his house waiting for him! Or probably not; the guy had probably left by now since Naruto was taking so long.

A gunshot tore Naruto from his thoughts and he spun around just in time to see the gunman grab the cashier and press the gun to his head, causing the masked man to halt in his steps.

"Come any closer and I'll blast his brains out!" the man shouted, the chubby cashier letting out a whimper.

The masked man stood there, completely still as though abiding to the perpetrator's words.

' _Who the hell is he? And why isn't he doing anything to help him?'_ "Che…" Without any further thinking, and ignoring he shouts Jiraiya made after him, Naruto ran back into the store, behind all the aisles so that he was at the back of the man and his hostage. He inhaled deeply; it was obvious that the masked man noticed him. "Hey!" Naruto shouted and successfully grabbed the man's attention.

The gunman spun around with the hostage and pointed the gun at Naruto immediately.

The masked man was behind him in an instant and twisted his arm with the gun until there was a loud, sickening crack. He looked at Naruto and, by the sound of his voice, the masked man was glaring at him. "Take this man outside and then  _go home_." He growled, kicking the cashier towards Naruto.

"Wha-"

"GO!"

Naruto flinched and helped the older man leave the store where they were greeted by other officers.

"Naruto, that was really stupid!" Jiraiya yelled at him when Naruto was walked over to the police cars.

Naruto nodded absentmindedly and stepped away from the man. "That's really great, Jiraiya, but I have to get home. You see, I came here for condoms."

Jiraiya burst out laughing and gave Naruto two thumbs-up while his cheeks colored pink as he imagined what kind of gorgeous babe Naruto had waiting at home for him. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when the masked man came out of the convenience store, handing the gunman over to the police officers waiting but with handcuffs and batons in case he put up a struggle. "Ah, that Sharingan is something, don't you think Naruto?" Silence. "Naruto?" Jiraiya turned to see that the man was gone. He smirked and turned back to the scene in front of him only to find that Sharingan, the masked superhero, was already gone as well. "Ah, well, get him in the car, boys!" he instructed.

* * *

Naruto fumbled with his keys, shuffling them around in his hand till he found the one to his apartment, the key to either his happiness at the sight of Sasuke or the disappointment of the sight of an empty bed. Finally getting inside, he walked briskly down the hallway and stopped in the doorway of his bedroom. Empty (but at least Sasuke was nice enough to make the bed before he left). He sighed, disillusioned, and leaned his back against the threshold of the doorway, sliding down till his butt hit the wooden floor roughly. He rested his head against the wall and let his eyes slide shut, cursing himself inwardly for being such an idiot. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure he had condoms stashed away somewhere in his room.

The sound of the sliding door to his balcony opening caught his attention and he stood up and ran to the den in time to see Sasuke closing the door behind him.

The two met eyes and Sasuke smirked. "You seem relieved to see me. Were you worried that I had left?"

Naruto chuckled. "Kind of, yes. What were you doing out there?"

"Smoke." Sasuke said curtly and walked over to Naruto to stand before him challengingly. "You were taking so long, I lost…it."

Naruto couldn't keep himself from looking down at Sasuke's pants. "I'm sorry. You won't believe what happened at the convenience store." He sighed as he thought about the irritating man in the mask. He clearly didn't know how to save the day properly. Or how to be grateful for someone's help. He inhaled deeply at the thought of the weird man and furrowed his eyebrows. For someone who had been smoking, Sasuke didn't have the scent of cigarettes on him at all.

Naruto had no time to think about it any further when lips connected to his neck and he was guided backwards until he was pressed against the wall.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke said after a particularly long suck. "Why don't you tell me about it…" He began lightly nipping at the tan skin, leaving bright red marks.

"Mmmmmaybe later…" Naruto moaned as strong hands gripped at his hips and squeezed, forcing him up on his toes while Sasuke lowered his lips to Naruto's collarbone which was exposed thanks to his v-neck t-shirt.

" _-to…"_

"Hm?"

" _Naruto…"_

"Oh…yeah?"

"Naruto!"

Naruto jerked forward, gasping for air and feeling his face flush. Noticing he was back in the darkness with Sasuke holding him in his arms with a smirk on his face.

"You never did tell me what happened at the convenience store, you know." Sasuke said jokingly, pushing Naruto's bangs out of his face.

Naruto's face was burning with embarrassment. Of course Sasuke was watching his dream, because the Uchiha had no sense of privacy. "Well, you know, you distracted me and…wait.  _You distracted me_." Naruto sat up and glared at his boyfriend. "Of course you didn't smell like cigarettes! You were saving me at the store!"

"You're not just figuring this out, are you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm just remembering it for the first time it seemssssnnnnggghhhh!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as the inner walls of Naruto's subconscious began to rumble loudly and the Naruto in his arms began to fade. "No, Naruto! Don't go!" Sasuke held onto the other man tighter and then tumbled forward, his arms hugging himself. "Naruto…?"

" _Sasuke, get out of there!"_ Itachi's voice echoed through out the darkness.

Sasuke grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, he was greeted with the sight of Itachi receiving a punch to his chest, sending him flying, his body skidding across the water until it rolled to a stop in the shallow edge of the water that was surrounded by shimmering white rocks and pebbles. Sasuke looked back just in time to avoid a punch from the red-eyed Naruto. "Where's Naruto?" He yelled at the other man, positioning his arms in a defensive position. As Itachi always said, defense is the best offense and he could not afford to deal anymore blows to Naruto's body.

"I'm right here." The orange glowing man laughed, throwing a few punches at Sasuke and quickly becoming frustrated when they were all evaded. He smirked devilishly at the raven-haired man and suddenly punched himself in the jaw.

"HEY!" Sasuke screamed, running towards Naruto but coming to a halt when the blond placed sharpen nails over his own tan wrist.

"Ah-ah, Sasuke. You either fight me or I destroy this body."

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke shouted at him, his voice cracking. "Why do you want to fight me?"

"Because I have been lying dormant in this body for so long with this power and now I can finally use it against a worthy opponent, but you won't lay a hand on me! I will get my way-AH!" The red-eyed Naruto cried out in surprise when he was suddenly kicked in the head.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Don't hurt him! That's Naruto's body!"

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke. There's only one way to get this done apparently." Itachi said calmly and stepped into the lake to walk to Naruto's body, but the orange aura suddenly shot up from the water and wrapped around his body. "Shit…" He hissed.

Sasuke moved to help him but he suddenly found himself constricted by a pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest from behind.

"You know, I could feel it every time you were inside Naruto. You know just the right places to make us feel  _good_." Naruto said in his deep, rumbling voice, dragging his nails over Sasuke's exposed chest. "I would love to feel it in person…"

Sasuke's breath hitched and he swung his body around, successfully knocking off the other man. "You….are  _sick_  and  _twisted_  if you think I would  _ever_  touch you like that." He said through heavy breathing.

"Oh, like you don't want to." The deep laugh shook Sasuke to his very core.

"GET OUT OF MY NARUTO!" He yelled as he shoved the other Naruto to the ground and wrapped his hands around his neck.

"Sasuke! SASUKE! Stop it! You're going to kill Naruto!" Itachi shouted from where he was trapped. "Call to Naruto! Physical strength is not going to win this fight! You have to call to Naruto! Naruto has to do this himself!"

Sasuke gasped at the realization and he looked down at the narrowed red eyes that glared at him. Of course brute force wasn't going to win this battle. This was Naruto's battle all along, a battle inside him that he would have to win himself, and Sasuke was going to give him the boost he needed to find the strength to throw out this bad side of himself. He looked into glowing orbs for a moment before leaning down and kissing Naruto deeply, pinning his arms above his head. Pulling back for air, he licked his lips as he gazed down at the dazed Naruto whose eyes were a muddy brown now. "Naruto? Do you remember our first date? Do you remember that I took you to that fancy restaurant and you didn't fit in at all? I love that about you. You're so different and I love it. I love you."

Naruto's eyes flared back to red and he growled and started thrashing against Sasuke's hold. "Shut up! Stop talking! Sto-" He was cut off when Sasuke pressed his lips against his again.

"Do you remember the first time I fucked you? I made you scream so loud your neighbors next door and above you started complaining? I made you scream  _my_  name." Sasuke mumbled against his lips, kissing along whiskered cheeks and his sweaty forehead. "Say my name, Naruto."

"Mmm…"

Sasuke trailed his hands down Naruto's now limp arms and kissed his neck, feeling his fast pulse with his lips. "Say my name the way you do when I'm inside you. Say it the way you do after you say that you love me. Tell me that you love me, Naruto." The younger Uchiha was appreciative to be facing away from his brother at the moment because his eyes started to tear up and one slid down the side of his face and landed on Naruto's chin.

Never before did he think that this could be taken away from his. He never imagined that Naruto would ever disappear like this. He always figured that Naruto would be by his side no matter what. To be honest, he'd prefer Naruto to be missing from his arms then to have to coax out words they said to each other everyday.

Sasuke gazed into glazed blue eyes and another tear escaped, hitting Naruto on the cheek this time. "I love you, Naruto. I love your ridiculous habit of checking under the bed for burglars before going to sleep. And I love your voice when you sing along with the radio. I love your unpredictable actions. I love your horrible sense of fashion. I love your high-pitched voice when you're talking to the dogs and cat. I love that you always have hope that you will one day top when you know I will never let you. And I love your body…oh my god, your sexy body. You're so gorgeous and you don't even have to try. I love you so much, Naruto."

"I love you, too, Sasuke…" Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke's wet eyes widened a fraction and he smiled gently, looking at every inch of Naruto's face before meeting his eyes again. "Thank god you're back…" He kissed Naruto fiercely, melding their lips together as though his intention was to never part them ever again. But they did need to part again and Naruto gulped in a deep breath of air and grinned at Sasuke.

"Fuck, I'm so turned on right now. I want you to take me right here." Naruto said in a husky voice and he ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, pushing his bangs out of his face.

"You do realize that you probably have at least five broken ribs, right?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow with a breathy chuckle.

"I don't care. I feel fine and I want you in me so bad." Naruto said, trying to tug Sasuke down to him.

"We really should get you to a hospital, just in case." A voice other than Sasuke's said.

Naruto peered past his boyfriend and groaned in disappointment. "Oh, Itachi. You're here too. How nice."

"Shut it, blondie."

"Weasel."

"Butt-bitch."

"Will you two stop it?" Sasuke growled, standing up and helping Naruto up, trying to be as gentle with him as possible. "Naruto, we're taking you to a hospital to get you checked out. Itachi, you're coming with us. I don't want the nurses thinking that Naruto is a victim of domestic violence or something."

"I will gladly vouch that you were not beating your  _wife_." Itachi said with a glare directed at Naruto who shot him the middle finger.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke stood outside Naruto's hospital room in the reserved Uchiha wing of the hospital. Itachi checked his designer watch as though he were late for a meeting at the moment and this was a waste of his time while Sasuke adjusted his shoulders as he leaned against the wall, Itachi being the only thing separating him from Naruto's door.

"What were you doing in our backyard earlier?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"I was coming to tell you about some information I found out on Naruto when I heard him yelling at you."

Sasuke went silent.

"I hope you realize that he's not gone."

Sasuke stared at the linoleum floor, refusing to say anything.

"He's merely back asleep inside Naruto's subconscious because the real Naruto was overwhelmed by your love that he became strong enough to shut his other half away."

"Are you saying that I didn't love Naruto enough before and that's why  _he_  woke up?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother with challenging eyes.

Itachi didn't falter under his little brother's gaze. "Probably. Think about when you started to notice Naruto's other half teetering to existence. How were you acting around each other?"

"Wha….I mean, we were bickering, sure, but not  _that_  often! And I tell him that I love him all the time!" Sasuke said in exasperation.

"How has the sex been?" Itachi asked.

"What?" Sasuke's cheeks heated up at the question, but he still thought about it. "I guess…we hadn't done it in a while…" And he thought about it a little harder. "Oh god, we haven't had sex in, like, over three or four months. But, would that do it?"

"If Naruto sees that as the way you love him the most, then yes. He was probably falling into a sort of depression which was opening a window for his other self to move through. So…when he's deemed okay…sleep with him. A lot."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil." Sasuke grumbled and entered Naruto's room, ignoring his brother's comment about there being pills if Sasuke can't get it up.

"Oh, Uchiha-san," the elderly doctor standing next to Naruto's bed greeted him with a smile. "Uzumaki-san will be fine. The x-rays showed what looked like healed ribs, as though he broke them weeks ago. Whatever was wrong with him is gone now, though he has been complaining about severe headaches since he got here. I put him on an IV, but all he really needs is sleep, and lots of it. He can go home today, even. Would you like me to get his discharge papers?"

"Yes please," Sasuke said and he stepped out of the way for the doctor to leave. He moved to Naruto's bed and smiled at his sleeping boyfriend, brushing his bangs out of his face.

The blond's eyes opened to reveal bright red orbs staring at him, causing Sasuke to flinch. "Sweet words, earlier; touching, really. Almost brought me to tears, then again, I'm a real sap." Naruto laughed in his deep voice, though it was quiet sounding.

"You mother fucker…" Sasuke growled, his hands balling into fists. "I thought you were gone."

Naruto laughed again. "I'm never going to be "gone;" I'm a part of him. I keep telling you that, but you Uchihas are so stubborn. You never listen."

"What do you know?" Sasuke hissed.

"I've been inside Naruto this whole time. I've seen the way you two behave together. Like the tide that rises with the moon…"

"What?"

"Opposites only exist in relation to each other. Is this clear to you? You bring him up and in turn, he brings you up. However, lately you haven't been keeping up on your side. Always going off to save the day, constantly putting yourself in danger, coming home late at night and being too tired to pay attention to him the way you used to. You broke the balance." Naruto's eyes faded to a muddy brown and he looked at the wall in front of him in a tired way.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek for a minute before speaking. "So…I just need to pay more attention to Naruto."

" _No_. You just need to make things how they were before. God, it's like talking to a three year old. Even I need this balance to survive. I used up too much energy being free and fighting you guys and I'm very, very tired. There was no way I would have stayed in control of Naruto for long to begin with. Thanks for making it interesting though."

"I hate you."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I think I do."

"Well then." Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke and smirked, earning a glare from the Uchiha. "Okay, so I put you through a lot today. I'm sorry. Just…don't let this change your opinion of Naruto, please? He loves you so much."

Finally, Sasuke cracked a small smile. "This wasn't even nearly enough to make me fall out of love with him." His smile faded immediately when the door to Naruto's room opened and a nurse walked in followed by Kisame and Itachi. He frowned at the presence of Kisame, feeling he wasn't needed at this time, and he turned to look at Naruto whose eyes were closed as though they had never opened.

"Everything all right?" Kisame asked, staying by the door as Itachi stepped closer.

"Fine," Sasuke said curtly, stepping out of the way for the nurse.

"Uchiha-san will be ready to go home shortly." The young, pink-haired nurse said with a smile.

Sasuke raised a brow at this. "Uchiha-san?"

The girl looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was told that you two were married…" She glanced at Itachi for a brief moment before going back to take the IV out of Naruto's arm.

Sasuke looked at Itachi incredulity. "You're a horrible human being."

Kisame laughed, earning a glare from Itachi, which silenced him quickly.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto. The nurse lifted his eyelids to check his vitals and was relieved to see that they were blue like a clear day.

* * *

"Okay, we're home." Sasuke said, turning to look at Naruto who, last he checked, was asleep in the back seat. Hands reached for and grabbed Sasuke by the back of the head, threading through his hair and holding him there before lips crashed into his. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, turned off the car, and undid his seatbelt before crawling into the backseat of the car where he straddled Naruto and kissed him back, pushing his head into the backrest of the seat.

"Mm, god, Sasuke, I want you so bad!" Naruto gasped out when they broke apart and Sasuke attached his lips to Naruto's neck. "Just put it in…"

"It's been a while." Sasuke said, undoing Naruto's pants.

"I can take it. You didn't prepare me the first time we did it, remember?"

Sasuke didn't want to remember. He had gotten pissed because Naruto wanted to stop because he was freaking out about his first time taking it up the ass. In the end, Sasuke just forced it in without stretching him, and even though Naruto screamed bloody murder for the first ten minutes, he later found the situation…tolerable (if that was even the right word).

Nonetheless, Naruto wanted it so bad and Sasuke was so ready…no. No, Sasuke wanted this to last. After what he had been through today, he wanted to make love to Naruto, not fuck him…that could come later. "Get undressed," he ordered, and his lover got down to business.

Naruto peeled off his shirt, wincing slightly when he raised his arms above his head. He was still sore from today's activities, which wasn't bad. He was grateful that he could heal fast. He shimmied out of his cargo shorts, kicking off his shoes as he got closer to his ankles. When he was completely free, he looked back at Sasuke who had only removed his shoes and black t-shirt, but that didn't bother him too much. There was something erotic about Sasuke doing him with his jeans still on; his hardening cock twitched at the mere thought of it. When Sasuke leaned over him, he lifted his lower half up by his legs and ground his encased erection against Sasuke's stomach and over his pelvis and the mound in the raven's blue jeans.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's calves and placed them over his shoulders. Slowly, he lifted Naruto's backside further up, Naruto's legs sliding over his shoulders more, until he came face to face with Naruto's rear, covered by his black boxer-briefs. He placed his mouth closer to Naruto's balls and breathed hot air over the fabric before nuzzling it gentle for a few brief moments. He lowered Naruto a little and bit down on the hem of Naruto's briefs, looking Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto, who was little annoyed by Sasuke's teasing, raised an eyebrow, silently urging him to continue.

With some careful and skilled maneuvering, Sasuke dragged Naruto's underwear off using only his teeth, causing him to end up on the floor of the car. While he was down there, he undid his pants and lowered them on his hips slightly, trying to relieve some pressure down there.

Returning to lean over Naruto's body, Sasuke kissed Naruto on the chin and then on his Adam's apple, Naruto leaning his head back to give him better access. He sucked and kissed the tan column slowly, making sure to cover every inch with his mouth.

"C'mon, bastard…" Naruto groaned. "Enough foreplay!"

"Never enough," Sasuke muttered against his neck and pressed his tongue against Naruto's fast pulse. His eyes widened a fraction when Naruto grabbed his hair and tugged him up for a sloppy kiss, which he gave into immediately and slid his eyes shut.

Naruto moved to his cheek, nipping and kissing the soft skin there before anchoring Sasuke's head in place with one hand on his neck and the other tangled in his bangs. He licked and bit at Sasuke's ear, his tongue caressing the back of it while his teeth scraped over the shell. He used his tongue to guide Sasuke's earlobe into his mouth where he sucked on it gently. He was never one for foreplay, but Sasuke enjoyed it, always wanting to touch and kiss Naruto for hours on end. The least Naruto could do for the guy was give him his fill tonight.

Sasuke's lips were parted and he panted evenly due to Naruto's ear treatment. When Naruto began whispering in his ear, Sasuke had to resist the urge to touch himself.

"Pull on my hair. Kiss my neck. Play with my nipples. Grab my ass. Bite my lip. I love it when you do that." Naruto said huskily, receiving a groan in response.

Sasuke quickly obliged, perhaps a little too excited to do so, and he grabbed Naruto by his hair with both hands and forced his head back, making him hit the door.

"Ah, shit, Sasuke!" Naruto whined, though it hadn't hurt that badly.

"Sorry," Sasuke breathed out as he attacked Naruto's neck with an onslaught of kisses. One of his hands retreated and reached between their chests, pinching and sliding over Naruto's left nipple. Soon, his other hand joined in and twisted Naruto's right one. "I never knew you liked this sort of thing…" Sasuke muttered, activating his Sharingan to note everything that was happening inside Naruto's body; the vibrations as he breathed and the heat in his face as he flushed from the attention he was receiving.

"I-ah-I prefer….mmn…prefer you fucking me…" Naruto managed to say.

Sasuke's large hands left Naruto's chest and he adjusted his body over Naruto's so that he could easily grab onto Naruto's ass, squeezing and kneading the cheeks. He pressed his lips against Naruto's roughly, turning his head left and write as they kissed each other passionately, tongues bumping and teeth clacking. Sasuke broke the pattern as fast as it started by sucking on Naruto's bottom lip and capturing it between his teeth. He swapped between tugging and sucking, and when he finally released Naruto's lip, it was swollen and bright red.

Naruto gasped in surprise when Sasuke suddenly palmed his erection, pressing it against his stomach and smearing the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip due to all the blissful torture.

Sasuke moved to kneel on the floor of the car and he lifted his rear, only to be met with some resistance. He looked at Naruto questioningly.

Naruto gaped slightly at the sight of Sasuke's Sharingan staring back at him. "Why do you have your eyes activated?" he cried.

Sasuke blinked and they were gone. "Sorry…" he muttered. "Did you want something?"

Naruto looked at him for a bit before glancing off to the side. "I want to suck you off, too." As he finished his sentence, he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, then smiled, then laughed.

"What!"

"Nothing, you just said it like it was serious business."

Naruto frowned. "Well it kind of is. You know what? I'm not having this conversation with you. Now get your dick over here."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but did as he was told nonetheless. Carefully, he got one knee between Naruto's head and the back of the seat while his other leg supported him from the floor. What Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke hadn't been planning on giving him a blow job. Bending forward, he licked Naruto's entrance, earning a gasp from the man beneath him.

"Teme…" Naruto growled before shoving his own tongue into Sasuke's tight muscles.

"Whoa!" Sasuke cried out in surprise. Nothing, and he meant  _nothing_ , ever touched him there. "Fuck, Naruto, what are you doing?" He groaned out when Naruto didn't let up on his licking and jabbing. "Stop…" he gasped out, losing himself to the feeling of being penetrated by the slick muscle that would be soft at one moment then hard at the next. And suddenly it was gone.

"C'mon, Sasuke," Naruto teased the other man. "Keep up on your end over there." His breath felt unbearably hot on Sasuke's twitching hole.

Sasuke growled deep in his throat and leaned down. He took one of Naruto's balls in his mouth and began rolling it around with his tongue.

"Oh my- Sasuke!" Naruto cried out in pleasure, his head tossing back and hitting the door painfully.

"Hm?" Sasuke hummed around him, smirking. He released it and went back to work on Naruto's entrance, prodding it with his tongue teasingly before sticking his tongue all the way in.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gasped out, clawing at his lover's thighs.

The raven placed his lips around the twitching rim and sucked vigorously.

"Oh!" Naruto was to the point of tears, it felt so good, and his hips were rocking so the underside of his cock kept rubbing against Sasuke's chest. "Sa-ah-suke! I can't take it anymore! Please!"

Sasuke pulled away, a popping sound emitting from the action. He got off Naruto and turned around so that he could get between Naruto's legs. "I should prepare you a little more." He stated, rubbing his thumb over Naruto's slick passage.

"Don't you dare make me wait any longer, Uchiha." Naruto growled. "That has to be illegal in some country."

Sasuke smirked challengingly at the blond. "I'll tell you what…" he drawled out slowly. "You find a written document with that law, and I'll never do this again. Until then," He shoved his middle finger in Naruto's face. "Suck."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and grabbed his pale hand roughly with both hands. His eyelids became half-mast as he stuck his tongue out and dragged it along the long, slender finger from the knuckle to the tip, flicking his tongue over it. He then proceeded to close his lips around the digit and moan around it as though he were sucking on his favorite piece of candy. He greedily accepted the other two fingers Sasuke added, getting them nice and slick. He opened his eyes and gazed at the entranced man, pulling the fingers out of his mouth slowly.

Sasuke blinked a few times before he realized that Naruto was done and he quickly retreated his hand, the need to touch himself becoming too much to bear. He stuck one finger in and then a second. Pumping them in and out a few times, he added and third, but paused when Naruto's hand snaked down to his entrance and he pushed a finger between his own hole and Sasuke's fingers.

Sucking in his breath, Naruto added a second finger and then a third. He remained still and looked at Sasuke with slightly wide eyes. "A-add another," he said, his body shaking from the overwhelming sensation of being filled, but there was also searing pain, which was probably the one thing keeping him from losing it.

Sasuke inhaled sharply and quickly added his pinky into the mix of fingers. Naruto had never been this assertive before, and it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

"M-move," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke began thrusting his and Naruto's fingers into the blond's tight and compressing heat. Naruto let out a shuddering moan, which only spurred Sasuke to move faster. After a while, Naruto's fingers began to slip out as Naruto stiffened, his release well on its way. Sasuke quickly both their hands away from the red, twitching hole and he replaced them with his cock, shoving inside without warning.

"Ahh!" Naruto cried out, hitting his head against the car door for the third time that night.

Sasuke's back arched, reveling in the feel of Naruto clamping down around him. "Fuck, Naruto. Keep tightening around me," he muttered as he began moving his hips at a fast pace. He loved the resistance he felt every time he pulled out and pushed back in. He pulled on Naruto's right leg as he thrust forward, and Naruto's shout filled the car.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto began calling Sasuke's name like a mantra, raising his voice even louder when his prostate was struck dead on.

"Shit," Sasuke gasped, realizing that he wasn't going to last long. As the inevitable signs of an orgasm came hurdling towards him, he vowed to never wait this long to have sex with Naruto ever again.

Naruto clamped down on him, tighter than ever before, as he came with a soundless scream, thick streams of cum coating his chest. He gripped on to the seat and back rest as Sasuke continued to drive into him, abusing his sensitive prostate.

Sasuke thrust in a few more times before he came, shoving all the way inside as he ejaculated. He rolled his hips lazily a bit before pulling out, some of his seed dripping out of Naruto entrance and landing on the seat. Sasuke made a mental note to clean that up later.

"Mmm, Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, looking at his boyfriend with a frown. "What's that sound?"

Sasuke looked towards the front of the car when he noticed the excessive barking. "Fuck," he groaned, quickly tucking himself back in and pulling up his pants. "The dogs have been out this entire time. I hope they haven't been disturbing the neighbors." He buttoned up his pants and got out of the car, leaving the door open to let it air out.

Naruto sighed and lay there for a few minutes, listening as Sasuke rounded up the dogs and let them inside. The night air was cool and it quickly filled the car, making Naruto shiver. He sat up, wincing as he back and head screamed in protest. Sasuke's semen began to drip out of his ass and onto the see and Naruto cussed. He felt around the car floor for his shorts and quickly pulled them on. He grabbed his and Sasuke's shirts, and got out the car, kicking the door shut behind him. He entered the house and sighed at the familiar smells. Kyuubi rubbed himself against Naruto's legs and Naruto would have bent down to stroke the cat if he knew that it wouldn't hurt so badly. Looking to his left, he saw Sasuke telling both the dogs to sit before handing them each a milk bone. "At least they were outside, right?" Naruto said with a laugh.

Sasuke smirked and was at Naruto's side in an instant. He took the two shirts out of his hands and kissed the other man gently. "Why don't you get cleaned up and get in bed…"

Naruto grinned. "That sounds like a marvelous idea." He began to head for the bedroom but not without calling out to his boyfriend. "You better be ready,  _Sharingan_! Round two is right around the corner!" As if to emphasize his point, he swiftly turned right into the hallway that their bedroom was located at the end of.

Sasuke shook his head. "The idiot's not going to be able to handle a round two tonight," he told himself. He put their shirts in the laundry room before heading out to the car and taking his keys out of the ignition. He collected his and Naruto's shoes, and Naruto's underwear, from the backseat. Deciding that he didn't want to deal with the cum on the backseat at the moment, he locked up the car and returned inside.

As he had predicted, Naruto was snoring lightly by the time he came inside the bedroom, the only light in the room coming from the bedside lamp on Sasuke's side of the bed. Picking up the shorts Naruto had taken off before getting in bed, Sasuke removed his own pants and draped them over the loveseat that was at the foot of the bed. Sasuke slid into the bed next to Naruto. The dogs suddenly came rushing into the room and jumped onto the bed, making Naruto wake up with a start. Sasuke shooed them off with a scowl.

"Mmng…" Naruto groaned and turned over, putting an arm over Sasuke's lap. "Round two…" he muttered. "Right after a short break…"

Sasuke snorted. "Okay, dobe." He turned off the lamp and settle in the bed, turning on his side to face his boyfriend. He brushed blond bangs out of the peaceful looking face and sighed. "Mr. Uchiha, huh?" He closed his eyes and let sleep take over. Naruto Uchiha didn't sound that bad.

**The End**


End file.
